Just Like Me
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: He captured her heart, her mind, her soul. She had fallen for him long ago, but how many other girls like her are out there. How many other women have fallen under his spell? How many more are exactly like Elena? A Damon/Elena Fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**He captured her heart, her mind, her soul. She had fallen for him long ago, but how many other girls like her are out there. How many other women have fallen under his spell? How many more are exactly like Elena?**_

**Elena:**

I woke in the morning and reach out to feel, not the muscular chest I was hoping for, but cold sheets, signaling that Stefan had left long ago. I open my eyes and groan, wishing I could've woken to his handsome features. Instead of moping, I push myself up so I'm sitting against the headboard and rub my eyes tiredly.

I can't help but wonder where Stefan ran off to. He just went hunting yesterday and as far as I know there aren't any problems with Elijah, or the werewolves, or any other supernatural beings. I groan and push myself out of bed, wondering what I should do with my free Sunday.

I decide to get a shower and then get dressed before going downstairs for breakfast.

After I'm all cleaned up and ready I rush down the stairs to the smell of smoke and see Aunt Jenna anxiously turning the knobs on the oven. A loud beeping echoes through the house and I hear Jenna curse. She runs over to the fire alarm with a dish towel and starts waving it around frantically.

"Elena, open the windows!" She yells over the shrill beeps.

I nod and run over to the window sliding it open, I then quickly rush to the door and open it widely, exposing a surprised looking Damon with his fist up ready to knock.

"Hey Damon." I say looking back towards Jenna anxiously. "Come in, just hold on a second." I tell him. I rush over and open the last window right as the smoke detector sounds its final beep.

I take a deep breath and look at Jenna who is looking at me quite embarrassed. "Sorry Elena, I was just trying to make some grilled cheese and well-" She trails off and waves her arms around, signaling around the kitchen.

I give a small chuckle and smile at her. "Hey it was a great attempt." I say as I walk over to the pan and bring it towards the garbage. I slide the black piece of bread into the garbage, and quickly scrape away the burnt bits. "Oh yeah, you can come in now Damon!" I yell towards the door.

I hear the front door shut and his footsteps on the wood panels as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

"I think I'm just going to have some cereal." I tell Aunt Jenna as Damon walks up beside me. She gives me a shy smile and nods.

"That sounds like a good idea." She says. "Anyways, it looks like you will have the house to yourself." She replies, but stops and glances at Damon. "I mean to yourselves." She corrects. "I'm going out with Rick and Jeremy is gone to The Grill with Bonnie. Don't do anything stupid." She says, giving me a knowing glance.

I roll my eyes and nod as she makes her way out the door. When the door finally slams shut I turn to Damon who's giving me a smirk. "I think that final comment was to me." He says raising his eyebrows.

"I agree." I tell him and watch as his eyes widen slightly as my dig. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to come see you." He tells me as he walks into the living room. I trail behind slowly. "Is that so wrong?" He asks.

"No, not wrong," I answer. "Just, unexpected." I say sitting down on the couch.

He falls down beside me and sighs. "So, are we going to do something, or just sit around all day?" He asks in his arrogant, cocky voice.

I give him a smile. "I didn't know you wanted to spend the day with me." I tell him, raising my eyebrows at my little acknowledgment.

"Please, where else would a big, bad vampire like me rather spend his Sunday then with a teenage girl that's not even old enough to drink." He says, rolling his eyes towards me. "Now, let's go out, do something fun!" he says giving me his signature smirk.

"What do you suggest?" I ask him in a bored tone. I could easily guess his ideas.

"Well, you know what I want to do." He says, giving me a coy smile. "But I guess I could settle for a movie."

I smile at him and his attempt to control himself. "Well, what do you want to watch?" I ask as I get up and walk over to our DVD collection. "Romance, comedy, thriller, horror, action…" I trail off and look to him for his choice, but he's no longer looking at me, but towards the front door.

His expression shows me everything. He's upset and angry about something. I turn my head to look at the front door and see Stefan standing there, glaring right back at Damon. I sigh at their immaturity and stand up, making my way to the door.

I open the door and Stefan pulls his focus from Damon down to me. He gives me his sweet smile. "Come on in." I tell him.

He nods and steps inside. Once he's in, he pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug him back, surprised by his intensity, although I'm sure it's just for Damon's benefit. I pull back, but before I can say anything his lips crash onto mine.

I roll my eyes, knowing that he's doing this just to make Damon jealous. I know for sure when I hear a slight growl from behind. I focus on the kiss because the quicker I get into it, the quicker he'll stop this nonsense.

As I kiss him, I start to frown. He tastes like cherry. I pull back instantly.

He looks down at me confused. "You taste like cherry?" I say, more as a question than a statement.

His eyes widen a fraction but his face quickly returns to his calm expression. "Oh yeah, I was picking up some snacks for you for the house and they had a stand with dessert samples." I nod slowly. "I tried the cherry cheesecake. Pretty good, huh?" He says with a sweet smile.

I shake my head and smile, dropping my suspicions. He hasn't lied to me in the past, except for when he thought it was in my best interest. I decide to be calm about it, and be the trusting girlfriend I should be.

"So, Damon and I were going to watch a movie." I tell Stefan. I feel him tense up as I mention Damon. "Do you want to join us?" I ask, giving him a sweet smile.

He gives a little huff, but quickly gets over it. "Sure." He says returning my smile.

"Good, now we just have to pick what we want to watch." I say, turning to both guys.

**Damon: **

I wake up to the door shutting and glance at the clock. The clock reads 1:23 am. I groan and sit up tiredly. Stefan should be at Elena's so if he's here there must be something wrong.

I quickly change and speed downstairs to stand right in front of Stefan. He looks at me shocked. "Sorry, I tried to be quiet." He replies nervously.

"Seriously Stefan? You tried to sneak in?" I say amused. "What's up anyways? Shouldn't you be with Elena?" I ask curiously.

"She doesn't even know I'm gone." He says defensively. "She's sound asleep."

I nod with a frown. "Okay, but why are you home?" I ask.

"I'm getting changed, and then I'll be leaving again." Stefan says. He starts to leave, but I'm set on figuring out what it is that he's hiding.

"Leaving where?" I say following him slowly.

"Would you drop it Damon?" He says turning around angrily.

"Calm down Stefan." I say calmly, raising my hands. "I'm just curious to know what you're doing."

Stefan is suddenly in front of me with his face vamped out. I nearly laugh at his attempt to be scary, but then I realize he's not just angry. "You're on human blood." I say with a frown.

He takes a deep breath and calms down slightly, just enough for his face to return to normal. "I need it." He says nonchalantly. "I need to protect Elena."

"You going crazy again won't help anyone!" I tell him angrily. "Is that where you're going, to go hunt?" I ask him.

He looks away from me and his voice goes quiet. "No, not exactly."

"Damn it Stefan! Just tell me where you're going!" I yell at him, inches from his face.

He doesn't answer. He just shakes his head and speeds away. I roll my eyes and wait until he leaves to follow.

I easily follow his scent and arrive at a house a couple miles from Mystic Falls.

I glance through a tiny window to see Stephan curled up on the couch with a blonde woman, kissing her neck playfully. "Sorry I'm so late. I had to go hunting and then Damon gave me problems." He says pulling back.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." The woman says looking into his eyes with adoration.

I give a low growl. He's completely playing this girl, not to mention Elena.

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie." The blonde says with a flirtatious smile.

Stefan just gives a smile and raises his eyebrows. "What are you in the mood for?" He asks.

"Let's go to my room so I can show you." She says as she intertwines their fingers. They stand and are soon out of my sight.

I am barely able to control myself. Thankfully this women hasn't invited me in or she would probably be dead and I'd be dragging Stefan out by his hair.

I'm about to turn and leave when I hear the moaning start. It nearly makes me sick knowing Elena is at home by herself, the weight of the world on her shoulders and Stefan's betraying her in every way.

I head home and pour myself a drink. For three hours I just sit and contemplate exactly what I should do.

I decide to head back to the blonde's home and wait for Stefan to confront him.

I use my vamp speed and arrive at the house quickly. I easily climb into the tree that overlooked the bedroom window. My brow furrows when I see the woman lying in bed, sound asleep, alone.

Where the hell did Stefan go? I gracefully leap down from the tree and easily find Stefan's scent. It leads even farther out from Mystic Falls. I run, following his scent as I go. I finally follow it down a lengthy driveway and arrive at a large house. I glance in all windows and I finally find a woman lying on a couch naked, once again alone.

I follow the trail back down the driveway and notice it goes the opposite way from where I came.

By now I'm seeing red, wondering how many women Stefan has visited tonight. He hasn't even drained blood, I would've smelt it. He's doing this for pure amusement.

I follow the scent to a small house and this time I hear the moaning.

"Mmm, Stefan." I hear a woman's voice moan.

Another voice also captures my attention. "Yeah, oh Stefan!" A voice cries, different from the first.

The damn bastards doing two woman. I feel my fangs extend and I have the urge to rip his throat out then tear him limb from limb.

Before I could do anything I'd regret I make my way back to Mystic Falls, no real destination in mind, just the thought of getting home.

Somehow, I wind up at Elena's window. I open the window and find her fingers searching as she whimpers quietly. How could Stefan leave her alone with all her nightmares of Elijah, the werewolves, Klaus.

I climb through and slowly and quietly crawl in beside her. I let her hands knot in my shirt and I wrap my arms around her waist. The whimpers silence and a relieved sigh graces her lips.

I smile at her easy contentment and just lie there, listening to her breathing.

Too soon I'm forced to leave. I open the window and take one last glance at her before leaping to the ground and running home. Stefan better pray he's not home or else he'll have quite an angry vampire to deal with.

Luckily he's not home. I decide to pour myself another drink and glance at the clock. It's only 9:00 am, but I've been up all night anyway. I don't think time matters too much.

I hang around the house drinking liquor and blood bags. I wait until eleven to go over and see Elena, and to see if Stefan decided to stop by.

I speed over and frown at the sound of the fire alarm. I walk up to the door about to knock when the door swings open to show a frantic Elena. I open my mouth to say something but she quickly cuts me off.

"Hey Damon." She says quickly. "Come in, just hold on a second." She tells me before rushing back towards the kitchen. The beeping silences and I hear Jenna and Elena talking.

"Oh yeah you can come in now Damon!" I hear from the kitchen. I shut the door and make my way to the kitchen. I stand beside Elena and my stomach knots thinking about Stefan and what he's probably doing right now.

I'm brought back when Jenna starts to talk. "That sounds like a good idea. Anyways, it looks like you will have the house to yourself." She says before glancing up at me. "I mean to yourselves." I give her a smile which she doesn't return. "I'm going out with Rick and Jeremy is gone to The Grill with Bonnie. Don't do anything stupid." She finishes giving Elena a pointed stare.

I could just imagine Elena rolling her eyes, but she nods. Once Jenna is gone Elena turns to me. I give her an amused smirk. "I think that final comment was to me." I say.

"I agree." She says quickly. I look at her, slightly shocked but amused at her quick reply. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?" She asks.

We banter and soon end up on the couch in her living room, ready to watch a movie. She rhymes off different genres to watch when I feel him. Stefan is here. I'm barely able to control myself. The only thing keeping me from vamping out is Elena, whose gaze has fallen on me.

She follows my glare to the door where Stefan is waiting, glaring at me. She sighs and gets up walking to the door. She's so unaware of his events and it makes me want to hurt him that much more.

She opens the door and after a short greeting he has Elena in a tight embrace. I roll my eyes at his not so subtle attempt at making me jealous. Once she pulls back he quickly grabs her face and kisses her hard.

I growl knowing exactly where those lips have been for the last few hours.

Elena pulls back and I let out a breath. She suddenly looks at him and I watch her cock her head to the right. "You taste like cherry?" She says confused.

I smirk Stefan's eyes widen, but he quickly places his calm collected mask back on and tells Elena some pathetic excuse which she somehow believes.

"So, Damon and I were going to watch a movie." She tells Stefan. I watch him tense up as she mentions my name. "Do you want to join us?" She asks, looking at him with her large doe eyes.

"Sure." He says unenthusiastically before giving her one of his small smiles, and I have the urge to rip out his throat.

"Good, now we just have to pick what we want to watch." Elena replies looking at us.

"Doesn't matter to me." Stefan says sitting down in the single leather chair.

Elena frowns for a second at the where Stefan is sitting and her inability to sit next to him. She quickly replaces it with a small, fake smile.

"Whatever you want." I tell her and give her the brightest smile I can manage with Stefan a mere five feet away.

She returns my smile and pulls out a DVD. Soon we're watching Sherlock Holmes, Elena sitting beside me. Far enough so we aren't touching but close enough that it doesn't look like we are avoiding each other.

I watch as she laughs at Robert Downey Jr. with a bright smile that lights up her whole face. I sigh in relief as she's totally oblivious to Stefan who has been checking his phone constantly and smiling at the screen.

When the movie finishes Elena stands up and turns off the TV. Stefan looks up from his phone and smiles at her. She quickly returns it and I resist grimacing.

"Elena," Stefan starts. "Do you want to go to the grill for lunch?" He asks.

"Sure Stefan." Elena says excitedly, completely forgetting about how distant he was before. "I just have to get ready." She says before rushing up the stairs.

Before he can say a word I have Stefan pinned to the wall by his throat.

"I know what you're doing Stefan!" I say with a low growl. "You're playing Elena and I want you to stop or break up with her first. No more cheating."

"I'm going to do whatever I want Damon." Stefan says raising his eyebrows and giving a smirk that mimicked my own.

I had enough of him. I slam his head against the wood and tighten my hold on his throat. "We'll see about that." I hiss before releasing him and rushing away, leaving Stefan crumpled on the floor taking ragged breaths.

**This is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic. I debated on writing it because the characters are much more complex. Please review so I know if I should continue!  
****Oh and sorry if Stefan is a OOC. He's on human blood so it's a bit understandable!... and its a fanfic so I'm allowed to make him how I want him! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena: **

After getting ready I walk down the stairs to see Stefan rubbing at his throat looking quite annoyed. "Stefan? Are you okay?" I ask as I approach.

He nods and gives me a small smile as he drops his hands from his neck. I glance at his throat but even if there had been any marks they had probably disappeared by now.

"So, ready to go?" He asks taking my hand. I give his hand a little squeeze and nod.

The drive to The Grill is short and full of convertible chatter. We finally pull into the parking lot. I'm a bit surprised as Stefan didn't get my door like usual, but I just shake my head realizing how high class I sounded. I pull myself out of the car and meet him at the front of the car.

Once we get inside we choose a table at the back and wait for the server.

"So, why was Damon at your house this morning?" Stefan asks with a frown.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and give him an innocent smile. "Stefan, you need to stop worrying about me and Damon. You know I'd never cheat on you." I say, noticing his slight flinch on the word cheat.

"Elena, I know he's going to try something. He always does." Stefan replies not bothering to keep his agitation hidden.

"That doesn't mean that I'll give in." I tell him.

"He has feelings for you Elena." Stefan says with a slight grimace.

I can't resist rolling my eyes now. "Maybe he does, but that doesn't mean I have the same feelings for him." I say getting aggravated with his jealousy. "And you need to start being more considerate. I know that that kiss this morning was for his benefit. Stefan, I don't want you to kiss me to annoy him. I want you to kiss me because you love me." I say with a sigh.

He looks down guiltily, but before I can offer any comfort Matt comes over with a bright smile.

"Hey guys." He says brightly. I return his smile easily. "Are you ready to order?"

I nod and start "Yeah, I'd like-".

Before I can finish Stefan interrupts. "Can you stop staring at her like a lovesick puppy?" He said rudely glaring at Matt. My jaw drops and I feel myself flaring up angrily.

I look at Matt who's standing there staring at Stefan, a confused expression playing on his features. "Stefan!" I say angrily.

He looks at me with a frown. Before I can say anything else he's already making his way towards the door. I wouldn't be able to catch up to him if I tried so I just sit and watch him go.

"I'm sorry Matt." I tell him as I stand.

He shakes his head and a small smile returns. "It's okay Elena. No biggie." He says sweetly.

I nod and walk out the doors of The Grill. With no sign of Stefan I pull out my cell phone and dial Jenna's cell. It automatically goes to voicemail, signaling she's probably on a date with Alaric.

I decide to call my next source, but Caroline's number rings out. I give a small huff of annoyance before deciding to call the one and only, Damon.

He picks up on the first ring and I can hear the smirk in his voice. "Hello?" He drawls.

"Damon, I need you to pick me up." I say impatiently.

"Someone's a little demanding." He says sound amused. I roll my eyes even though I know he can't see.

"Please Damon?" I ask pleading. Walking home from here did not sound like fun. "I'm at The Grill and I don't have a ride."

His tone changes from amused to concerned. "Where did Stefan go?"

I give an annoyed sigh desperately wishing that I knew the answer. "He just kind of sped out." I answer.

"I'll be there soon." He says before I hang up.

I wait outside of The Grill tapping my foot impatiently. I know I should be calm and thankful that Damon's even coming out but Stefan's little rant and run has me fuming.

Damon soon pulls up, his signature smirk fixed into place. Before I am able to get in he's in front of me blocking the door.

I raise my eyebrows at him in speculation. Raising his hands in surrender he quickly replies. "Hey, I just thought that maybe you'd still want to get lunch." He looks to the ground before continuing. "But if you don't want to we can just go." He looks up at me an overly innocent expression on his face.

I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. Damon's sweet moments, the few of them there were, helped me realize he wasn't just the ruthless killer I thought him to be in the beginning. "Sure Damon, let's go." I reply giving him a smile.

His cocky smirk returns to place as he walks ahead of me towards The Grill. He opens the door for me standing aside. "Milady." He replies with a wink.

I spare him a small smile before entering. I quickly choose a table on the opposite side of where Stefan and I sat.

"So?" Damon replies raising his eyebrows. "What exactly happened with St. Stefan?"

I give a small frown and look down at the table. "We were talking and he was getting pretty annoyed, and then when Matt took our order he just snapped." I say concerned. I glance up to see Damon looking at me with a frown.

"What were you talking about that got him so aggravated?" He asks curiously.

I feel my face going red and take a deep breath. "We were talking about you." I say looking at the table.

After a few moments of silence I look up to see a confused expression on his face instead of the expected smirk. "What about me?" He asks, cocking his head to the right.

Again I can't help but look down. I trace the patterns of the wood with my finger tip acting interested. "Just you…" I said then lower my voice, although I know he can hear with perfect clarity. "And me." I finish.

I look to see his eyebrows raised in shock, but the surprise is short-lived as he quickly replaces it with a smirk. "What about you and me?" He drawls.

"Let's not talk about it." I say quickly, feeling as if I gave him enough information. "Do you know what's going on with him?" I ask.

"Good job changing the subject Elena." He says amused. "And yes, I do know what's wrong but I think you have to wait for him to tell you himself."

"Bu-" I start before he cuts me off.

"No way. I am not telling you because if I do I'll be the one to have to listen to his little speech about privacy and how it's between you two and blah blah blah." He says rolling his eyes.

I look at him confused and hurt at the idea of a secret. "Damon," I say covering his hand with mine. "Please tell me what's going on."

He glances at our hands, his eyes slightly widened. I quickly remove it before I can hear his cocky remark about how much I want him. He quickly looks up and gives a shake of the head. "I don't think so. You have to do the guilt trip with Stefan. He needs to be the one to tell you." He says looking at me with real concern.

That one look sends my stomach into knots. If Damon isn't being his arrogant, cocky self than something is really wrong. Before I can speak my mind Matt approaches his cheery smile put right back in place.

"Hey Elena." Matt says with a smile. "Damon." He says with a nod.

"Hey Matt, sorry again about earlier." I say with a grimace.

Matt shakes his head before I can smile. "Really Elena, it's no problem. Maybe he's stressed about something."

"Maybe." I say giving Damon a knowing glance.

"So, anything I can get you?" He says brightly.

"Maybe just some fries. I'm not that hungry anymore." I say honestly. I can't help but think of all the scenarios of why Stefan's been acting so strange. It's put a knot in my stomach and the thought of anything more than fries made me grimace.

"Um, I'll have some fries too." Damon replies, looking at me concerned.

Matt nods and spins around, walking away completely oblivious to the uncomfortable silence that had just settled.

Few words are exchanged as we wait for our food. Once our food is brought I grow tired of the awkward silence. "Damon." I say desperately. He looks up fries and looks at me curiously. "Just tell me he's not back on human blood."

I watch his chewing slow, giving himself time to think of an answer. "I think you should call Stefan." He says quietly.

That was an answer itself. I throw a ten down on the table and rise angrily. Of course he's on human blood. He's been acting jealous and possessive and I should've known. Before I get too far Damon is at my side.

"Go away Damon." I say through gritted teeth. I know I'm just targeting my Stefan anger towards him, but right now I'm too upset to care.

"Hey now, I just wanted to give you a ride home." He says. "But really Elena, you should talk to Stefan."

I nod tensely and walk to his car without sparing him a glance. He opens the door before I can grab the handle. Even with my bitchy attitude he's still being a gentleman. I glance at him surprised then offer a tight smile.

He returns it before speeding in through his side.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out looking at Damon with a frown.

He scoffs and swings his head to look at me. "And what exactly are you apologizing for?" He asks.

"For being so rude." I tell him now embarrassed with my actions.

"Elena," he said rolling his eyes and looking at me intensely. "You don't have to be sorry for getting mad."

I nod and offer a small smile as a peace offering. He returns it with a smirk a little softer than usual. We sit in comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

We pull up and I'm about to get out of the car when I hear Damon. "Elena, just call me if you need anything." He says with a frown.

I give him a nod and then turn and walk into the house. I glance in the kitchen to see if anyone is home yet and I'm answered with an empty house. I shuffle up the stairs and into my room where I'm met with an angry Stefan.

"What were you doing with Damon?" He asks angrily.

I gulp in fear and shuffle back as he vamps out and stalks towards me.

**Sorry it took so long! Updates will be much, much quicker and hopefully longer! **

**And especially thanks to kimboxox who's stuck with me from my first story! **** It means so much!  
And Kat it's a fanfic, so I think it's okay for Stefan to be a little OOC, especially on human blood. And this chapter she questions what Stefan does, so I hope everything is all good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena:**

"Stefan," I say nervously, attempting to calm him down. "Just wait a second. Let me explain." I take another few steps back as he stops.

"Why were you with Damon?" He asks angrily, his face vamped out.

"He just had to pick me up." I say pleading.

"You're lying! I left you there half an hour ago!" He yells. I just have time to hit '3' on my speed-dial, and pray Damon picks up, before I run like hell down the stairs.

I'm able to get to the bottom of the stairs before Stefan is in front of me. I raise my voice and hope Damon can hear, that is if he really is on the other end.

"Please don't hurt me Stefan." I plead. "Nothing happened."

"Liar!" he yells, and I suddenly feel a quick _whoosh_ of air and my head slams against the wall.

I let out a helpless cry as he presses my shoulders into the wall, and my back into the sharp corner of the table's edge. "Stefan let me go! You're hurting me." I say releasing my tears. He lets out a growl before pulling me forward and slamming me back into the table, sending a shock of pain down my spine before I go completely numb.

I suddenly hear the door fly open and Stefan's pressure is completely gone. I sink to the floor, realizing I can't feel my legs. I can't feel anything below my waist, not even the pain.

My eyes are blurred with tears, so I can't make out anything that's going on besides the yelling and growls that rip through the air. I know Damon must be there but I can't differentiate who is winning between the noises echoing through the house.

I start to see black spots blink through my blurry vision and I know I'm going to pass out soon. Before I do, I feel strong arms slide under me and hoist me up. I release an ear-piercing scream at the chance it might be Stefan.

"Shh. Elena, it's me." I hear Damon say softly. I relax into his arms and release a small whimper as I burry myself into his chest.

Even though I'm unable to see clearly, I easily feel the wind whip around me and I knew Damon has used his speed to get us somewhere. I assume we're at the boarding house when I feel Damon sit down with me on his lap.

He starts to try slide me onto the couch beside him but my feet are deadweight and letting go of his shirt is the last thing I want to do when I feel so vulnerable.

I hear a soft sigh, and he squeezes me tighter.

"I-I think I m-might black o-out." I say, though I'm barely able to make out the words.

I suddenly feel his skin pushed to my lip with liquid running down. Without any words or sight, I know he wants me to drink his blood. I take a deep, shaky breath and push my lips to his wrist. I swallow a mouthful of blood and pull back, fully regaining my full sight and feeling of my legs.

I look up and I'm instantly staring into his bright blue eyes, which at the moment are looking extremely concerned.

"Are you okay now?" He asks, keeping his voice hushed.

I nod and release my hold on his shirt. He then helps me into a seated position on his couch beside him. I lean into his shoulder for support, and because the sudden loss of contact has me shaky.

I feel his arm wrap around me and I scoot closer. For a second I automatically feel guilty at how close I'm getting with my boyfriend's brother, but I quickly dismiss the thought as the image of him stalking towards me pops into my mind. I shudder and Damon pulls me tighter.

"What did you do to him?" I ask nervously.

"I got him with some vervain. It should keep him down for a few hours." He replies. "I called Rick to pick him up. He's going to bring him here and we'll lock him in the cellar until he gets everything under control."

"Can I go upstairs when he comes?" I ask, looking down in feeling uneasy.

"Of course." He says scoffing, sounding more like his regular self. "You think I would let you be around him after that?" He says raising his eyebrows.

I give him a thankful smile, and without a thought I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a tight hug. I feel him tense for a moment and consider letting go, but he quickly gets over the shock and hugs me back. I can't help but give a small smile into his chest.

**Damon: **

I'm holding Elena tight when the shrill ring of my phone goes off. I nearly groan at the bad timing but I release my arms from her, although she stays leaning into my side.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell. "Yes?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to bring Stefan over now. Make sure Elena isn't in the room." I hear Rick reply quickly.

"Will do." I say before hanging up.

I put my cell back in my pocket and glance down at Elena. Her eyes are closed and her breathing has slowed. I can't help but chuckle at her ability to fall asleep so quickly and decide it wouldn't be worth it to wake her up.

I easily lift her up, then quickly carry her up the stairs and slide her into my bed under the covers. I give a grin at how perfect she looks there, in _my_ room, under _my_ sheets.

I hear the door open and with one last glance, I run down the stairs to meet Rick.

"Where is he?" I ask noticing his empty hands.

"In the trunk. I don't want to be there if he wakes up." He says shaking his head.

I let out a sigh before running out and grabbing Stefan's deadweight.

We are quickly able to get him in the barred room without any problems. Before I leave I grab his cell from his pocket. I have the urge to snap it when I see a new text from some girl, Selena asking when he'll be over.

I give in to the urge, and send a quick reply '_**never**_' before turning the phone off.

"Damon?" I hear Elena's voice call out sounding panicked.

I speed upstairs and see her coming down the stairs slowly looking confused.

"I'm right here." I say walking over to her with a smile. I'm quite happy that I'm the one she depends on now. With St. Stefan locked up and me playing hero, it actually feels good to be the one she runs to.

Her cheeks flush in embarrassment at how dependant she's become, though it's completely understandable.

"I don't want to be alone." She says looking down.

I stroll over, unable to keep the proud smirk off my face. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lead her over to the couch where we sit across from Rick. "Sorry, I just had to get Stefan into the basement." I say, and feel her shudder at his name.

He must have done some damage to get a reaction like that. My smirk fades into a frown as my thoughts turn to anger. Stefan really must have hurt her.

I am pulled out of my thoughts and I look at Rick who's looking at my arm with a confused expression. I roll my eyes at his annoyingly obvious stare.

"Rick," I say pulling him out of his trance.

He looks up at me shocked for a moment before it returns to the frown. "What happened with him?" He asks.

"Human blood." Elena says quietly.

Rick's mouth drops slightly. "Why would he start again?"

"He said he wanted to be strong enough to protect Elena." I say rolling my eyes.

"He's the one that hurt me!" She replies angrily, and tears fall down her cheeks.

I tighten my grip on her as she lets the angry tears fall.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Rick says quietly looking at me concerned.

"Keep him locked up." I say refraining myself from adding a 'duh'.

"And then?" He asks.

"Throw him some bunnies, or squirrels, whatever." I say rolling my eyes. "We just have to get him back on his old diet. We get him back to normal and we can get back to the bigger problems." I reply.

"Okay. Shouldn't the vervain be out of his system by now?" Rick says.

I raise my eyebrows and nod. "Yeah, I'll go check on him." I reply. I glance down to Elena who's looking at me with wide eyes.

"Just stay here with Rick." I tell her calmly.

She nods mutely before standing and walking over to Rick.

I glance once more at her nervous frame before speeding downstairs. I stand in front of the door and look in to see Stefan pulling himself up off the floor.

"Hello brother." I drawl and I watch as his body instantly tenses.

"Where is she?" He growls as he struggles to stand. He finally gains his balance and walks to the door. He glares at me through the bars.

"She's safe." I tell him glaring back. "No thanks to you."

"Damon, if you touch her, so help me I will-" He starts before I cut him off.

"You'll what?" I ask him, taunting. "You're locked in here until Elena wants to let you out."

"She'll let me out." He growls.

"Maybe, but maybe not if she finds out about those other girls." I say.

"You wouldn't tell her." He says, his eyes wide. "You don't want to hurt her and you know that that would hurt her."

"Oh but you see brother, I can be the one to pick up the pieces." I say with a smirk, although I really don't plan on telling her anything.

He slams his fists against the door. "Let me out of here Damon!" he says viciously.

I shake my head and give him my most arrogant smirk before speeding upstairs to Elena's side.

"He's up." I tell both Elena and Rick. They nod, both expressionless.

"I better get going." Rick says. "I told Jenna I'd take her to dinner." He replies as he walks to the door.

"Thanks Rick." Elena says with a small smile.

"No problem." He says giving her a slight smile and a nod. He then turns to me. "Keep her safe." He says with a pointed look.

I roll my eyes. "No, I'll just hand her over to Stefan." I say sarcastically. "Of course I'll keep her safe." I scoff before shutting the door.

"So," I say walking around Elena to get a drink. "What do you want to do?" I raise my eyebrows at her as I sip my drink.

She bites her lip in thought, giving such a cute expression I almost laugh.

"How about a movie?" She says excitedly.

"I don't have any here, so we'll have to pick one up." I tell her putting the drink back on the tray.

"Okay. Let's go!" She says. I smile as she walks towards the door, easily forgetting the vicious vampire below.

We arrive at Blockbuster and I watch as she scans the entire store. Her eyes light up at several movies and I tell her to grab as many as she wants. We get into line with six different movies.

I notice her eyes keep glancing at the candy as we wait.

"Go on." I tell her. She looks up at me confused. "Pick out whatever you want." I say.

She smiles and grabs one pack of licorice. I roll my eyes at how worrisome she is about money and I grab several packs of different candies.

We leave the store with several bags and with Elena's face lit up with a smile.

We drive back to the boarding house with comfortable chatter fueling the drive. We get back to the boarding house and I barely notice the presence of a human because Elena and I are deep in conversation. I just notice as we pull up and I open Elena's door.

My eyes dart to the door and I see a young woman sitting on the porch. Not any young woman though. It's the blonde I saw with Stefan. I can't believe he told her where he lived. Once she notices us she stands and looks at me uneasily.

"Elena, will you just wait in the car?" I ask her.

"Why?" She asks curiously before glancing towards the house. "Is that a vampire?" She asks in a whisper.

"What? No, I mean…" I stutter. "Would you just wait here please?" I say.

"Why Damon?" She presses. "If it isn't a vampire,"

"Elena," I say with an annoyed sigh.

She ignores me and walks towards the house ahead before I use vamp speed to get a step ahead of her.

"What do you want?" I say to the blonde not bothering to hide my anger.

I watch her flinch and Elena frowns at me. "I'm sorry about him." She says with a smile. "Did you need something?"

The woman glances at me, but decides to talk to Elena. "I was looking for Stefan." She replies quietly.

Elena looks at the woman curiously. "Why?" She asks suddenly.

"Well, he was supposed to come over but he never showed up, then I texted him and he didn't seem too happy with me." She says. I glance at Elena to see if she had caught on yet. Looking at her expression she just seems confused.

"We will tell him to call you." I say quickly. "You should go."

"Why was he going to come over?" Elena asks boldly.

The woman smiles brightly. "We were going to go out for our one month anniversary." She replies, her voice full of pride.

That's when Elena's face crumbles and I watch in torture as right in front of me, Elena's heart breaks.

**So, sorry Damon might be OOC. I think he's really hard to write. **

** Please review! Tell me what you think, and maybe what you want to happen?**

** Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon: **

Elena stares at the woman. Her expression is set between shock, horror and agonizing pain. "Y-your what?" Elena stutters, her voice tormented.

I nearly wince at the brokenness in her voice but I stand strong and for the moment, ignore the feeling of pure sympathy for Elena, just until I get her alone.

"Our one month anniversary." She says brightly, completely ignoring Elena's distress. I give a low warning growl, signaling her to leave. The blonde, Selena looks at me with a concerned frown. "Well, if you haven't seen him-" She replies nervously.

"Wait." Elena says, her voice still shattered. "What's your name?"

"Selena." She says, "and you are?"

"Not important." I say quickly. "Elena, let's go inside." I tell her, resting my hand on the small of her back and guiding her closer to the door. "Oh and Selena?" I say in a low, threatening voice. "Don't ever come back to this property. Stefan doesn't live here anymore."

Her eyes widen, but before I can get a reaction I rush Elena into the house. I shut the door and watch as she goes through the motions of walking and sitting on the couch, though the light in her eyes has vanished.

"You didn't have to be so rude." She says quietly. I stare at her for a moment bewildered. "She didn't know." Elena whispers.

I nearly scoff, but I quickly realize this is Elena we're talking about. Generous, selfless Elena, who would go into complete misery to make anyone else happy.

I decide not to comment on that because of the large chance that I'll say the wrong thing and wind up with her mad at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I say slowly, gauging her reaction.

She looks at me with tears brimming and a bewildered expression on her face. "You, Damon Salvatore, are asking me to talk about my feelings?" She says shocked, but still her voice cracks.

I shrug acting as nonchalant as I can manage, although the topic makes my skin crawl with uneasiness.

"Did you know about her Damon?" She asks, looking at me with doe eyes. The internal battles wages inside as I think of the pros and cons of telling her the truth.

After a moment of processing everything I look at her, pure regret in my eyes. "I just found out this morning." I tell her honestly.

Surprisingly she nods understandingly, but as she does the tears begin to fall. "I thought that if it was just the human blood we could get through it, but Damon, he cheated." She replies and I instantly sit beside her, wrapping my arms around her shaking body.

She leans into me as close as possible, and I feel my unbeating heart tug at the knowledge of the girl in my arms. I then notice the goosebumps running up her arms, and realize though it doesn't bother me, the temperature is quite cold.

I start to get up to grab the blanket, but Elena's face rises displaying her flushed face and tear stained cheeks. "Don't leave me." She whimpers.

"Never." I say too quiet for her to hear, but I still give her a nod. "I'm just grabbing a blanket." I say softly, yet loud enough for her to hear.

She nods and releases her hold on my shirt, instantly wrapping her arms around her quivering form.

I quickly grab the blanket and drape it over her shoulders. Her fingers knot in the soft material and wrap it tighter and her body. Once I am seated beside her she leans into me so we are touching at every possible point.

Soon our position isn't close enough. I slowly slide my arms under her, assessing her reaction, but she seems to relax at my touch. If it weren't for such the crappy circumstances I would be giving a full blown grin.

I slide her onto my lap and she instantly places her head against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and slowly, she drifts off into a deep sleep, though the slight tremors signal a nightmare. I run my fingers through her silky strands and place a kiss on her forehead, desperately wishing for the first time that I was human, and everything was normal. In this moment I wish she was just a regular heartbroken girl, and I was just a regular guy there to pick up the pieces without any doom and gloom vampire nonsense hanging over our heads.

I feel her body relax and the tremors come to a halt, though the tears keep streaming. Elena just taught me that it's possible to cry in your sleep.

**Elena:**

_I'm standing barefoot in the cold winter night looking into the forest. I'm waiting desperately for something, or someone. I stare into the blackened forest and wait, when finally I see a movement. _

"_Stefan?" I call as I watch him stalk out of the forest. His shoulders are hunched more than usual and the veins on his face are very noticeable. His fangs have been extended and he's looking at me, a malicious expression as he comes towards me. _

_ "It's your fault Elena." He says, his tone vicious. I shiver at his icy tone but I can't peal my eyes away from him. "I wouldn't of had to go to Selena, or any of those other girls if you had been enough." He says, a smirk now plastered to his face. _

_ "What could I have done to be enough?" I ask, collapsing to my knees. _

_ "You just had to be Katherine." He says, an evil glint to his eye. _

_ He starts to come closer and closer, and my limbs go cold. It seems impossible but the black of the night darkens and a sudden fog surrounds me. My body vibrates with pure fear and I watch his dark and looming figure stalk towards me. _

_ Suddenly I feel a warmth ignite in me. It starts at the centre of my forehead and my body instantly relaxes. The scene changes drastically and suddenly I'm kneeling in a field of wildflowers and the sky is a bright and cloudless blue. I feel at peace. _

_ I look to where Stefan was standing and instead of his dark and terrifying figure stalking towards, there stands Damon. _

_ The sunlight shines behind him, giving him an oddly angelic look. He's giving me a heart melting smile and I feel the warmth come over me once again. He starts gliding towards me smoothly and stops in front of me. He offers his hand and I gently place mine in his. He pulls me up quickly so I'm pressed against him protectively. _

_ I look up into his bright blue eyes and suddenly everything feels right. In his eyes are such love and compassion and I feel like if he wasn't holding me against him, I'd collapse with emotion. He leans down and in that moment there's nothing that I want more than to kiss him. _

_ I rise onto my tip toes trying to reach his lips. I gaze into his eyes for a moment before closing my eyes and rise the rest of the way, but I feel nothing. _

_ "Elena?" I hear his soft, affectionate voice. _

"Why won't you kiss me Damon?" I say with a small pout.

"Gladly." I hear his voice say, changing from affectionate to mocking.

I open my eyes to find the field of flowers has disappeared and I'm now sitting on Damon's lap inside a dim room. I realize everything that just happened was a dream, except for the part where I asked him to kiss me.

I instantly feel the heat flood to my cheeks and I wrestle to get out of his grip without looking him in the eyes. He easily lifts me and places me on the couch beside him, but before releasing me he places a soft kiss against my forehead.

"There you go." He says, his voice in between sweet and mocking.

I look down at my hands in my lap, extremely embarrassed. I feel his cool finger under my chin as he tilts my head to look at him. I glance up into his mesmerizing blue eyes and try to stay focused on what he's about to say.

"Elena," He drawls with a slight smile.

I swallow nervously and my eyes flicker down before returning to his gaze.

"I will kiss you after you figure everything out with Stefan." He says slowly as he keeps his eyes locked on mine. He then releases my chin and leans back placing his hands behind his head. "That is, if you still want me to." He turns his head and meets my gaze with a smirk and a wink.

I bite my lip nervously and take a couple of breaths calming myself. I decide to start a topic completely irrelevant to take my mind off my current embarrassment.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly.

"It is about 9:15, P.M." He says, still looking quite relaxed.

"Crap! Jenna is probably freaking out." I say nervously. "I have to go."

I start to stand but Damon quickly grabs my wrist. "No worries. I told her Stefan was sick and you wanted to stay here to make sure he got better, considering I'm no good at it." He says calmly.

I breathe a sigh of relief before tensing up again. "How is Stefan?" I ask with a shudder after the first scene of my dream.

Damon rolls his eyes. "He's gone into "guilt mode" as always after a human-blood binge." He replies.

"Probably faking it." I mutter, but I know Damon heard because of his bewildered expression.

I shrug carelessly, though inside I feel it is true.

He looks away but glances at me as if he's attempting to figure me out.

"Do you think you'd be up to see him sometime?" Damon asks slowly, gauging my reaction. My eyes dart to his face and I frown.

"Why would I want to do that?" I say. "He tried to kill me. Damon, he's dangerous and I-I'm scared of him now." I hang my head in shame. "He's not the same Stefan I knew and loved." I say, my voice not much more than a whisper.

I glance up to find him looking at me, concern etched onto his features. "Well, I just want to let you know that I told him you get to decide when he gets to come out." He says quietly, looking away from me, but his gaze quickly returns. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'm not ready." I say miserably. With that, he pulls me into his warm embrace and for a moment I smile, remembering my incredible, unbelievable dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah! I just thought I'd let you know I got the idea for this fic from the song "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri. **

**Elena:**

I pull out of Damon's warm embrace and take a shaky breath. "Damon," I start nervously. "What exactly is going on between us?" I ask looking into shimmering blue eyes.

His eyebrows knot together as he frowns, thinking over my question. "What do think?" He asks coyly.

"Damon." I say frowning.

He lets out a loud sigh. "I don't know Elena. You tell me." He says sounding agitated.

I take a second to put my thoughts into words. "I think that there are some feelings here that we are both too scared to talk about." I say shyly, looking down.

He turns his back to me and scoffs. "Scared? I'm not scared to say it Elena." He replies.

"Say what Damon?" I ask boldly.

He turns to me and all signs of the cocky, arrogant Damon are gone. He walks towards me and kneels in front of me, taking my hands in his. I swear my heartbeat is twice as fast and ten times as loud as his fingers weave in and out of mine.

"Say that," He says his voice holding an immense amount of emotion. "that I want to be with you Elena. Say that I'd do anything for you, and be anything for you. I'm not scared to say," He pauses and glances at the floor before bringing his eyes back to mine with so much passion I find it impossible to look away. "I love you."

For the moment I'm speechless. My mind isn't able to form coherent thoughts and all I can think about is my heart racing, and the man before me that has just confessed his love. I realize that hearing it made my heart swell, and made me want to melt, unlike any other time Stefan said those same three words.

I want to say something back, anything at all, but every time I try the words get stuck. I sit there with my mouth opening and closing several times, before he places his finger on my lips delicately.

"Just think about what I said for a few days and after you thought about it, tell me what you think." He says quietly. I nod into his finger, still unable to speak coherent thoughts. "So, I think it's time for you to go to bed." He says with just a small smirk in place.

Once again I nod, not trusting my voice. I stand and start towards the stairs before I pause.

"You can sleep in my room." He says as he notices my halt. I watch his lips move as he mumbles to himself quietly before heading up the stairs.

I walk into his room, finally finding myself to tired to stand any longer, I climb into the large bed, barely focusing on my surroundings, other than the feel of the black sating sheets and how soft the mattress beneath me feels. I slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep, hearing those three little words on repeat, _'I love you'_.

**Damon:**

"Say what Damon?" She asks and I pause before turning to look at her, losing my smirk and showing her, for the first time, the real me.

I walk towards her and settle on kneeling in front of her. I take her hands in mine and play with her fingertips nervously.

"Say that," I pause struggling to keep my voice strong. "that I want to be with you Elena. Say that I'd do anything for you, and be anything for you. I'm not scared to say," I pause because for the first time in 146 years my stomach has a tight knot, all at the hand of a girl. "I love you."

I swallow nervously and try to asses her reaction. Her eyes widen considerably and her mouth gapes open and close, yet the whole time her cheeks are flushed and a small smile tugs at the corner of her lips. For the first time since the Stefan incident her eyes regained their brightness.

I ease her attempts to speak by placing my finger against her soft lips. "Just think about what I said for a few days and after you thought about it, tell me what you think." I tell her and watch as she nods mechanically.

"So, I think it's time for you to go to bed." I tell her with a small smirk. She once again nods and I watch her eyes dart to my finger. I slowly remove it and watch as she stands, her knees slightly shaking and walks towards the stairs.

Before she starts on the stairs she pauses. "You can sleep in my room." I say loudly before mumbling, "I sure as hell won't be getting any sleep tonight." She slowly walks up the stairs.

I hear the soft padding of her footsteps above before I finally hear her crawl under the covers. As soon as she's in bed I grab a glass of bourbon and take a quick swig. I can't decide if that was a smart move, or the stupidest thing I could've done, but I guess it's too late to decide now.

Instead of dissecting everything that happened or drinking myself into oblivion I decide I better go see Stefan.

I make a quick pit stop in the forest to pick up some of the old-Stefan approved diet, while staying in hearing distance of Elena. I bring him back a few squirrels and a smelly raccoon.

"Oh Stefan!" I call as I waltz down the stairs. I walk down the stairs and look into the jailed cell. "Why hello there, brother." I say with a smirk.

I watch Stefan take his head from his hands and look at me, a pained expression on his face. I throw the animals through the bars before he can start on one of his annoying guilt speeches. If Elena doesn't buy it, I definitely don't think I'll be caving.

He greedily grabs a squirrel and sucks it dry, instantly losing the sorrowful look in his eyes. He looks up at me as if expecting more.

"Damon," He says, his voice pleading. "Please bring me a blood bag. These things, their blood isn't enough." His eyes are begging but I roll my eyes.

"You really think Elena will want to let you out if your back on human blood." I say raising my eyebrows. "Right now she already wants you to go to hell." I tell him quite honestly. "You messed up big time Stefan."

"She'll let me out no matter what, and you know it." He tells me angrily, grabbing the raccoon. He quickly drains it dry and looks back at me. "She loves me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I tell him before returning up stairs.

Once again I grab my glass of bourbon and finish it off. I then take my time climbing the stairs and slowly walk to my room.

I open the door and smile, seeing Elena collapsed under my covers. A small smile plays on her lips and her fingers have knotted in the pillow case. She lets out a heavy breath and snuggles her face deeper into the pillow. "_Damon_." She murmurs sleepily, and my breathing hitches.

I can't resist walking over and stroking my finger over her cheek. She subconsciously leans into the touch and I let out a grin. I decide to play by my rules tonight. I stand and peal off my shirt and jeans before climbing in beside her.

I am careful not to touch her and keep my distance, that is until she stretches her arm. It finds my chest and in her sleep she leans closer, wrapping her arm around my waist and tucking her head into my arm.

I freeze for a moment, wavering between leaving or bringing her closer. I decide to give in to the old Damon and give in to the temptation. I wrap my arm around her giving her better access. She then brings her head closer and rests it on my chest as my arm winds behind her, lightly placing it on her waist.

Without thinking about tomorrows consequences I fall into a deep sleep with Elena wrapped tightly in my arms.

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get an update in today! **

** Please take a minute and leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena: **

I stir awake and feel myself cuddled into a muscular chest. I let my eyes flutter open and slowly glance up and release a smile.

I see Damon laying there, his mouth has gone slack and he has such a serene expression. I could lie there forever just watching how calm and peaceful he looks in his sleep but I soon realize I have to use the bathroom.

I try to roll wriggle out of the grasp he has on my waist but he's in such a deep sleep that his joints are locked in place.

I give a little sigh before a very Damon-like smirk comes onto my face. I squirm enough that I'm inches from his face. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his cheek, lingering for a few seconds for my own benefit.

When I pull back I see that my plan worked and he is now wide awake, staring at me in awe.

"Morning." I say giving him a smile.

"I could get used to that every morning." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and smile, but I quickly look at him seriously. "Maybe you'll have to." I say quietly.

His eyes widen and his smirk becomes a smile, an actual smile that I haven't ever seen Damon wear before. It's bright and lights up his whole face and there's nothing more that I want in this moment then to bring my lips to his, but we haven't established anything yet. Not to mention Stefan is still locked up in the basement.

Before he can say anything back I give him a smile and roll out of his arms and off the bed. "I'm going for a shower." I tell him.

"Am I invited?" He says, waggling his eyebrows.

I laugh and smile at him. "No, but could you please run to my house and get me some clothes?" I ask him.

He lets out a sigh. "Fine." He says acting as if it was such a hard task.

Before walking into the bathroom I turn and smile at him coyly. "Thank you Damon." I say.

"Yeah, yeah but I expect a reward." He says, leaving me with a wink.

I shake my head and enter the shower, giving myself a bit of time to think about everything.

Things have definitely changed between Damon and I. He has shown a side of himself I don't think anyone else has ever seen, and one I don't think anyone else will ever see.

I stand there with a goofy grin on my face just thinking about the smile he gave me this morning. It was the sweetest, most charming smile I've ever seen someone have, and it was even more tempting because I know it was all for me.

After I finish, I step out of the shower with thoughts of Damon consuming my mind. I grab a towel and wrap it around my frame tightly for the chance Damon may be in the room. I step out and glance around and see my clothes folded neatly on the bed with a small note.

I walk over and take the read the note first.

_**Elena,  
I'll be gone for a little bit.  
I've gone out to pick up some more blood bags, oh and a few squirrels for Stefan.**_

_**Don't miss me too much.**_

_**-D**_

I roll my eyes in amusement as I can just imagine his cocky voice on the last line. Even though his note says he's out I take my clothes into the bathroom to change as a precaution. I look over the clothes in appreciation at his choice, although the thought of him going through my delicates was slightly unnerving.

After putting on my black bra and panties, I slide on the dark blue tank he brought and my dark wash jeans. I finish drying my hair, and leave it hanging straight down my back.

I step back into the room and notice Damon hasn't returned yet. I decide to go exploring around the house and find myself glancing down the stair where I know Stefan is being held.

I take a deep breathe and slowly descend the stairs. I walk towards the cell and look in, though I keep my distance. I feel my legs wobble slightly as I see Stefan pacing.

He suddenly stops and his eyes dart to me. He rushes towards the peep hole and his sudden movement causes me to gasp and stumble back. "Elena." He says, his voice hopeful.

I look at him with a frown. I try to think of something, anything to say but the anger boils over and at that moment I just want to jab him with a pencil over and over again.

"Stefan." I reply in a cold clipped tone.

"Elena, please I'm Sorr-" He starts before I quickly cut him off.

"You're sorry." I say rolling my eyes. "That's what you were going to say right?"

He nods and looks at me, pleading yet I just can't stir up any emotions other than anger and regret.

"I took a chance with you Stefan. I changed my whole life around, and yet you have the nerve to go and cheat on me?" I spit at him.

"Damon told you?" He growls.

"No, Selena showed up on the porch last night." I say, my voice seeping with anger.

His mouth forms an 'O' and he looks shocked for a moment, before he shakes it off.

"Elena, please. I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking." He tells me in a voice full of sorrow. "Please, just get Damon to let me out and we can talk about everything."

I nearly laugh at the idea of letting him out. "No Stefan. You're going to be in there for a long, long time." I tell him honestly.

I see the flicker of anger flash through his eyes. "He got to you! Damon got to you!" He yells. "I knew he would do anything to get you away from me!"

"You did this Stefan." I shout back. "Damon didn't do any of this you did."

His eyes still flash with anger, yet his voice becomes calmer. "So you aren't doing anything with Damon?" He asks.

I let out an exasperated sigh at how pathetic and jealous he sounds. "I didn't say that." I say, wanting him to feel my pain.

His eyes open wide and I watch as the veins under his eyes become more prominent. His fans extend and he slams his fist into against the door repeatedly. "You. Said. You. Loved. Me!" He yells between each hit. I stare at him in fear and shock. I start to leave when I hear his voice screech through the air. "Don't you dare leave!"

I turn expecting to give him a vicious retort but as soon as I turn I watch a rock the size of my fist be thrown out of the small peep hole and come towards me. Before I can process anything I see black and I fade into oblivion.

**Damon: **

I hear the shower turn on and head on over to Elena's house. My heart went into overdrive when her lips met my cheek. When she pulled away and I saw the loving gaze in her brown eyes, and when she gave that comment about possible waking to that every morning, my heart swelled. I'm finding it impossible to keep that stupid grin off my face.

I leap through Elena's window and raise my eyebrows at the drawer of delicates. I smirk and just grab the black lace set, imagining her rolling her eyes at the choice. I pull a tank top from her closet and some tight dark jeans from her drawer before leaving her room.

I arrive back and decide to leave her a little note.

_**Elena,  
I'll be gone for a little bit.  
I've gone out to pick up some more blood bags, oh and a few squirrels for Stefan.**_

_**Don't miss me too much.**_

_**-D**_

I smile as I write the last line and leave the paper next to the clothes before heading back out to pick up some blood bags and maybe a few badgers for Stefan.

I arrive back in record time and after placing the blood bags in the fridge, I head downstairs to bring Stefan his snack before going to find Elena.

I descend the stairs whistling, cheerily after this mornings events but the light tone quickly comes to a halt as I see Elena lying on the floor unconscious.

I run to her side and listen for a pulse. I let out a relieved sigh when I hear her light, uneven heartbeat. I quickly tear my teeth into my wrist and bring it to Elena's mouth. It forces its way down her throat and soon after her eyes flutter open.

She gazes at me confused and disoriented. "What happened?" She asks as she slowly sits up. I ease her up and support her back.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I say quietly, glancing at the door of the cell.

Her eyes widen considerably and she looks at me in fear. She scoots closer and winds herself around me so she's on the opposite side of the cell.

"Elena," I ask, making sure my I'm between her and the cell. "tell me what happened."

She's staring at the cell in fear but her gaze finally focuses on me. "He-he threw a rock and it hit me in the head." She says as her eyes dart to the cell.

"You just go upstairs and lie down, okay?" I tell her in a calm soothing voice, before changing it drastically. "I'll deal with him." I growl menacingly realizing he easily could've killed her.

She nods and walks up the stairs, glancing back at me a few times nervously. Once I'm sure she's set in my room, I explode rushing towards the cell. "What the hell is your problem?" I shout through the peep hole.

Stefan is sitting on the steel bench and he looks up at me glaring. "My problem is that you stole my girlfriend." He snarls back.

"She wouldn't have stayed with you anyway! You're lucky I don't tell her about the other girls! The only reason I'm not is because it will hurt her even more!" I shout back.

"Where's my blood?" He asks in monotone.

It clicks that instant. "You shut off your emotions." I say frustrated. "Damn Stefan! How the hell do you think you're going to protect Elena now?"

He doesn't respond, he just glares at me and growls. "Where's my blood?"

"Ha." I laugh without humor. "If you think you're getting any blood for the next few days, think again." I say menacingly. "That was a bad move on your part Stefan. You can yell and insult and try to hurt me, but injuring Elena was a bad move."

He looks at me, a mix of surprise, pain and anger flashes on his face. "You can't leave me to starve down here Damon." He says in shock.

"Rot in hell, little brother." I spit before going back upstairs. I didn't plan on starving him into mummification, but he deserved to feel the fear that came with the thought.

I ascend the stairs and enter my bedroom to see Elena lying down on her side the fetal position. Her eyes dart to my face and she quickly crawls out of the bed and into my arms.

"Don't worry, Elena." I whisper into her hair. "I promise I won't let him hurt you ever again."

That's one promise I would go to hell and back to keep.

**Thanks to those who left reviews! I hope LucySalvatore caught the little bit from her review, which actually made me smile! Thank you!  
**

**Please leave reviews! I've been getting very few considering how many people favourited! :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, timing is kind of messed up in hear. They know about Klaus and Elijah and the wolves, but haven't found Katherine. Sorry if it makes this at all confusing. **

**Damon: **

I spent the night trying to convince Elena to sleep, but every time she was close to sleep she would shudder and wake up muffling a scream into my chest. I finally gave up and took her downstairs for some hot chocolate by the fire.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, breaking the silence.

I glance at her from the opposite couch, my eyebrows knotted. "For?" I ask her, confused.

"Everything." She says in a whisper, looking down as she shakes her head. "I made you lock up your own brother, I'm making you stay with me constantly, and now I'm keeping you awake." She looks up at me with large doe eyes. "I'm just scared that when you leave I won't have anybody." She says on the verge of tears.

I quickly pull myself off the couch and seat myself down beside her. "What makes you think I could leave you?" I ask as I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

She looks up at me, and then glances at the floor before returning her gaze to me. "Because we know Katherine is out there somewhere and you've been searching for her for over a century." She says.

I take her face delicately into my palms and keep her gaze locked on me. "Elena, I thought I made it clear before. I don't love Katherine anymore. I love you Elena. Why won't you believe me?" I say frowning at her.

"Because Damon." She says, her voice on the edge of angry and heartbroken. "Katherine created you. You died for her and you've spent your life as a vampire looking for her. You want me to believe you just stopped loving her because you love me?" She cries exasperated.

I shake my head at her stubbornness. "Yes, that's exactly what you should believe. Katherine didn't care about me, and that clicked when I found she wasn't in the tomb. She doesn't care about any one more than herself. She is selfish and manipulative. You're the complete opposite Elena."

She looks down. "Exactly, I'm the opposite. I'm delicate, dependant and weak." She says as she laughs without humor.

Once again I shake my head and frown at her. "You're only as delicate as every other human, and the only reason you're dependant is because you're dealing with the supernatural Elena. No human should have to deal with the things you are alone." She gazes at me, an appreciative look on her face. "Elena, you are one of the strongest people I know."

"Strong?" She asks, her eyes wide, her tone shocked. "The only thing I've been doing the last few days is cry."

I slide my arms under her and pull her into my lap. Her head falls into my chest and her breathing calms from the tight, panicked breaths she was taking earlier. "Elena, crying doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you've been strong for too long."

She sits up on my lap and gazes at me through tear-filled eyes, her mouth slightly open in surprise and a frown as she processes my words.

Before I even realize what she's doing, her lips crash onto mine. Through the kiss I can feel her passion, and need mixed with my love and desire. Her hands wrap around my neck and weave through my hair, trying to pull me closer, as if it were possible. My hands grasp her waist tightly and I realize this feeling is unlike any other.

When I used to kiss Katherine it was pure excitement fueling us. I can feel the difference now as our lips mold together and I am able to feel the pure longing she feels roll off in waves. I quickly lift her and turn her so she's straddling me and for a moment I pull away allowing her to breathe.

I can't help the words that roll off my tongue. "I love you," I whisper in a rough voice.

With that her lips return to mine hungrily and this time I'm able to taste the salty tears from her lips as her fingers knot in my hair tighter than before. Right now I know Elena needs me so much more than I thought, and I know I need her just as bad.

She finally pulls away and just stares at me, cocking her head to the side. Her lips are swollen, and her cheeks are flushed. Her hair has been slightly tangled and yet she looks absolutely beautiful.

I want to giver her time to process everything, but her expression looks as if she's figured something out and it is driving me crazy. It's agonizing waiting for her to tell me so I finally break the silence. "What are you thinking about?" I ask, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She leans forward and closes her eyes as she gives me a sweet peck. She pulls back with the bright smile that I've missed. "I love you too." She says proudly.

My mouth drops before it quickly becomes a wide grin. I pull her back in for another long kiss before releasing her. "Say it again." I say childishly.

She gives a small giggle before returning to me a serious gaze. "I love you Damon Salvatore." She says in a sexy, passionate voice as she wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair.

The moment is ruined when we hear a vicious yell from the basement and several slams.

Her eyes instantly widen and she releases a whimper as she slides off my lap and into the crook of my arm. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and whisper soothing words as Stefan rages around in his cell.

He probably heard her confession, and although a large part of me is angry for his interruption, a small part of me, the part that is in control right now, gives a smirk because for once I'm the good brother and Elena's knight in shining armor.

**Elena: **

I hear the ferocious roar radiate from the basement and realize Stefan must have heard my declaration. The slams run through my bones remembering the abuse he has inflicted so far.

I dig deeper into Damon's arm and pray to myself that the cell will hold Stefan even in his enraged state. Damon easily senses my fear and before I realize what's happening I'm in his arms as he stands in his room.

I hear the door close and relax slightly now that the snarling and slamming has been muffled by the distance and Damon's heavy wooden door.

He gently places me on the bed and I ease into it, finally realizing how tired I am. I glance to my left to see the clock flashes 3:56 in bright red letters. I squirm my way under the covers, thanking God that it is summer and school won't be necessary tomorrow.

I look up at Damon and he has a funny little grin on his face and he's gazing at me. I return it with my own loving gaze and slide over to the left. Patting the place beside me, I invite him to join me.

He quickly obliges and after removing his shirt and jeans he climbs in. I soon realize that I'm still in my tank top and jeans and I give Damon a sweet smile.

"Could I borrow a shirt for tonight?" I ask.

He gives a smirk and nods. "You can go grab one from my closet."

I stand and let out a yawn before walking over to his large closet. I open the door and glance in the walk in closet. I give a small chuckle at all the black, although it's not surprising. I walk in and find one of the few white button ups.

I slide out of my jeans and peel off my tank top before throwing on the button up. I smile to myself and take a deep breath as I notice the shirt smells like Damon. I do up three of the middle buttons and walk out, giggling at Damon, who's mouth has dropped open.

I raise my eyebrows at him before crawling back into bed. His arms quickly wind around my waist and he pulls me on top of him. I tuck my hair behind my ear and lean down to kiss him.

He moans into my mouth and my lips curve up into the kiss. My hands slide over his muscular chest as his arms wind tightly around my back, squeezing me to him. I pull back and release a yawn.

I return to the kiss but this time he pulls away. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." He whispers.

I nod but stay on his chest. "I love you." I whisper affectionately.

His heart-melting smile breaks upon his face again. "Say it again." He says, his eyes have gone from happy and smug, to ones of desire and need. I couldn't bare to deny him those three words.

"I love you." I tell him as I caress his face.

His eyes close at my touch. "Just one more time? Please? I've waited for those words for so long." He says desperately as his eyes open once again.

"Damon Salvatore." I say passionately, "I absolutely, positively love you." I say, sealing it with a kiss.

"I love you too Elena." He says as his eyes slide close. "I always will."

I stay on top of him and lay my head down, leaving my hand resting on his chest. I fall into a deep sleep with thoughts of Damon filling my mind.

** So, I hope you guys don't think I'm moving too fast. If you are worried about that, you can keep in mind I have a lot of action and event they have to deal with. –Stefan-hint*hint. **

** And sorry this is shorter than usual. I thought this would be a good spot to end off. Hopefully a new update tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena:**

_I open my eyes and search for the brilliant blue eyes that I've fallen in love with, but they've seemed to disappear. Now all I'm left with is a cold, empty night surrounded by a field of long grass, and with the white light of the moon, I can make out several trees scattered through the pasture as the silver light lines their branches. _

_ I'm dressed in a thin white dress that flows to my mid-thigh allowing the meadow grass to tickle my limbs and caress my calves while my hair falls freely over my shoulders, down my back, soft as silk against the visible portion of my breasts._

_ A sudden breeze wisps through the air chilling my body and signaling some presence in the shadows. I glance around skeptically searching for a sign of any other company joining me in the field of wild thicket and tall shrubbery, yet I find nothing but the lurking darkness and frigid wind encircling me. _

_ I glance to the trees in fear of someone concealing themselves behind the thick trunks, cloaking themselves amongst the darkness. My ears try to reach for a sound, a pitch, a voice, anything but I receive nothing in response except for the whipping of the wind as it grazes through my hair. _

_ Without any sight or sound, I feel the sudden presence of another behind me. I quickly turn and find myself gazing in a mirror. I examine myself, though I find it strange that I am dressed in the white dress, with smooth hair while my mirrored image has been reflected in jeans and a tight red tank top, finished with a black leather jacket. _

_ I stare into my eyes, mirrored, frowning with confusion, yet my reflection seems to smirk back at me with a playful glint in her, well my eyes. Odd, although I brush it off and attempt to find a solution to how this mirror has appeared. I step back to survey the odd occurrence, yet this very action leads me to a knotted stomach, and beads of sweat now fill my brow. _

_ There is in fact no frame for the mirror, furthermore there is no mirror whatsoever. I stare in recollection at the thought of the being before, although she looks as if she is my mirrored image, is the opposite of me. She is someone who destroys, and finds it amusing and enjoyable. She is selfish and egotistical, yet she is also extremely intelligent and cunning. She is the one and only, Katherine. _

_ Before I am able to let the air out of my lungs in a scream, her hand comes down over my mouth. I resist the urge to bite her in fear of the actions she may pursue when she's angry. Her eyes flash with curiosity as she runs her eyes over me. _

_ I take the moment to look into her face to try find something about her appearance that makes me any different from her, but I find none. I seethe with frustration at the many similarities I have with this woman that I loathe, even though this is my first encounter with her. _

_ "Damon." She replies. "Can you come out here now." _

_ I attempt to glance around for Damon, my savior, yet Katherine's hold on me is tight and I'm unable to do more than shake with fear. _

_ After a tense moment, she shifts so one hand is now lightly over my throat, more as a threat than a means of pain, while her other hand holds both of my wrists behind my back tightly. I look forward and finally see the brilliant blue, even through the darkness of the night. _

_ I sigh in relief, yet when I do he cocks his head at me and raises his eyebrows. _

_ "She thinks I'm here to save her?" He asks Katherine, sounding quite amused. _

_ She chuckles darkly, just inches from my ear, and I feel sick to my stomach as he strolls closer. _

_ "She's too dense and stubborn to realize she was merely your replacement, as she was with Stefan." Katherine replies carelessly. "But now that I'm here, you can be done with her." _

_ Damon smirks, and I pray that he is just playing her game, that he will find a way to save me. _

_Yet the hope in me vanishes when he appears in front of me with a sick smirk and his eyebrows rose. "Shall we do it fast or slow?" He asks, sounding entertained. _

"_Let's not put her through any more misery. I just want her finished so I may have you all to myself." Katherine says in a wicked voice behind me. I realize that though our voices are set to the same frequency, sharing the same pitch, I could never possibly reach a sound so evil and malicious. _

_ "Do you wish for me to hold her for you?" He asks staring at Katherine, talking to her as if I'm not even there. I wish I could beg him to help me, to save me. I wish I could ask about the love he claimed to have, yet all words have escaped me and I'm having trouble merely breathing. _

_ "No, no Damon. You shall do the dirty deed. Then we may go." She replies in a voice seeping with poison. _

_ He nods, not happy yet not upset either. I plead with my eyes for him to do something, anything, yet he firmly places his hands on my neck, taking place of Katherine's. _

_ Not a word is spoken, but I let out a ear piercing scream as in one blunt force he snaps my neck, sending me into a world of darkness. _

"Elena! Elena, wake up!" I hear a voice. My eyes snap open and I sit up in surprise.

I feel a cold layer of sweat covering my body and my limbs all shake uncontrollably in fear. I flinch as I feel arms go around my shoulder, releasing a scream at the contact. The arms immediately pull away and I leap off the bed in tears.

I look back and see Damon looking at me with a frown.

_He's back to finish the job. _

The thought flashes through my mind and I rack in fear, backing myself up slowly.

"Elena, talk to me." He says in a voice so saddened that I almost walk over to him, yet the thought returns to me quickly. He's back to finish the job and once again, against any vampire, I am helpless.

I back myself up and find myself in a corner. My eyes flicker around quickly, but in the dark I can't see any alternate exits other than the one on the opposite side of the room.

Damon gets off the bed and slowly comes towards me. "Please don't." I whimper, falling into the fetal position at his feet. Although I know pleading won't help, nor tears, or bribes.

I feel his breathe on my knees and shake violently. His hand comes to rest on my knee and I glance up in fear. He's looking at me with such concern and sadness that for a moment I'm in shock.

"Please don't hurt me." I whisper. "Please." I say, allowing my tears to fall.

"Why would you-?" he replies, his eyebrows knotting together. "Why on earth do you think I want to hurt you?" He exclaims.

"Katherine." I whisper as I let my head drops back onto my knees.

"Elena," he says in a voice so soothing I can't resist looking up. "I'll never hurt you. I think you had a bad dream."

I stare at him in shock, for the first time I look around realizing I am in his room, at the boarding house. There is no longer any threat, yet the dream was so real. I remember in that instant everything from the last few days, and let out a breath as I realize Damon won't hurt me. He is my hero, the one who has saved my life on several occasions and I come to the conclusion he would never hurt me.

"It was so real." I cry leaping into his arms. His arms wrap tightly around my waist and for a few minutes we just sit there on the floor, as I lay broken in his arms.

I feel myself lifted and soon I'm lying in the crook of his arm, cuddled into his side. The tears run down my cheeks and onto his chest as he strokes my hair lovingly. I try to stay awake to avoid anymore nightmares, yet I can't help it when my eyes finally close, but this time I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Damon:**

I stay awake the rest of the night, although Elena quickly falls asleep in my arms. I nearly shudder at the look of horror she gave me when she sat crumpled in the corner. Her pleads, asking me to not hurt her, ring through my ears. The name she whispered, the cause of her distress twists painfully in my mind. Katherine.

My eyes instantly flash to the window, looking through the darkness for the girl that caused this life of the damned for me. I reach out my senses for her, trying to feel some form of power, outside of Stefan's weakened state and find nothing. Yet, that means nothing. Katherine is sneaky and conniving and she will find a way to stay hidden if she is here.

It is my best guess that she is here though, and she is going through Elena's mind. My guess is she is attempting to drive a stake, pardon my choice of words, through our relationship. I sigh in frustration. The one time I get the girl and Katherine is trying to take that away, yet I mean it when I say, I won't let anyone hurt Elena. I'd rather die.

**Elena: **

I wake up drowsily and before I even open my eyes, last nights events rush to the surface of my mind. My heart wrenches at the hurt Damon must have felt by my accusations. The guilt floods through me, yet the horrors from the nightmare also pulse through my veins.

I keep my eyes closes and cling tight to the solid body that lies under my head. I don't have the courage to check if he is awake. Staying silent felt best, rather than give Damon the chance to ask questions I didn't want to answer in the slightest.

I feel his arms start to stroke my back and I relax at his touch. With such loving gestures I can't imagine how I thought he'd hurt me, let alone kill me.

"Elena?" he asks softly.

"Mmm?" I murmur into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice filled with concern.

I stiffen at the question. "Yes." I answer swiftly, although I'm not too sure myself about how I am feeling.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" He asks, curiosity seeping from his words.

"I'd rather not." I whisper into his chest.

I hear him give a light sigh as he sits up against the headboard, pulling me with him. I turn to look at him nervously.

"Please tell me what your dream was about?" He asks, sounding slightly frustrated, but more concerned.

"You, me and Katherine." I say looking away.

"What happened?" He probes.

I cuddle into his chest, readying myself to relive the horrid moments from last night.

"I was in a dark field, full of high grass, almost up to my knees. There were some trees and the moon was really bright. I couldn't see anyone but then the wind picked up and I knew someone was there." I whisper and give an uncontrollable shiver.

"I looked around but I couldn't see anybody, then I turned and I was looking at myself in a mirror, but I was different." I try to tell him and have it make sense. "When I took a step back though, I realized it wasn't a mirror it was Katherine." I feel his arms tense at the mention of her name.

"Before I could say anything she covered my mouth. She called for you, and then she goes behind me wrapping her hand around my throat and pinning my arms behind me." I say with a shudder.

I suddenly get nervous to say anything more, but his finger goes under my chin, pulling my face up so he meets my eyes. "What else happened?" he asks.

"You came forward and I thought you were going to save me, but you just looked at me. You didn't want to save me." I say, my voice lower than a whisper. "She said I was too dense to realize that I was your," I pause and take a shaky breath. "Yours and Stefan's replacement for her." I say releasing my heartbroken tears at the thought.

I feel his fingers brush over my back and through my hair and relax a little into his touch, though the tears continue to fall.

"Y-you asked if you should do it fast or slow, kill me." I say shaking. "She wanted to do it fast so I would be gone, so you could be with her forever. Her voice was so evil and uncaring. You were going to hold me and let her do it, but she wanted you to. She moved her hand and yours took her place. You tightened your grip then-"

"Stop!" He says suddenly. "Please stop. I don't want to hear anymore. Elena, please tell me that you know I could never ever do that to you."

I look up and see, for the first time in my life, his eyes are lined with tears. I lean up and fearlessly kiss his lips. "I know." I tell him honestly. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry Elena, but just remember that I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Okay?"

"Okay Damon." I whisper. "I believe you."

Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday! My internet wouldn't work!

**Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Maybe your thoughts on her dream? **

**I'll update soon! The more reviews the quicker I'll write! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon**

"Stop!" I say clenching my fists. "Please stop. I don't want to hear anymore." I say practically begging. The image was too clear in my mind and it was the worst possible image I could think of. "Elena, please tell me that you know I could never, ever do that to you." I ask her, pleading with my eyes.

Elena kisses my lips and looks at me with her big doe eyes. "I know." She says quietly, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and pull the reign in on my emotions, holding the tears that were seconds from falling. "Don't be sorry Elena, but just remember that I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I tell her with complete honesty. "Okay?"

"Okay Damon." She whispers. "I believe you."

I pull her into my chest in relief and nuzzle my face into her hair. For awhile we just sit there and relax with each other. I try to put the clear image of her dream out of my mind, yet it just kept replaying in my head. Me holding her neck, squeezing and snap! I shudder and close my eyes willing the violent thought to disappear.

"Damon." Elena says quietly, timidly. I open my eyes and glance at her. Her eyebrows have knotted together and she's looking at me in obvious concern. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." She replies as an attempt for us both to forget the dream.

I nod as she takes my hand and leads me off the bed and down the stairs. Right before we get into the kitchen I stop instantly and in one swift motion, I pull Elena behind me. I feel her confused gaze on the back of my head yet I keep my eyes on the entry way.

Stefan comes strolling out, sipping a blood bag and wearing an arrogant smirk that can only be compared to my own, yet it looks all wrong on Stefan. I'm used to seeing his broody forehead, or his love-struck puppy look, but this conceited expression he was wearing gave him an ugly, twisted look.

"Hello Damon." He says, his voice sitting between cocky and angry.

"Stefan." I say carefully. "How did you get out?" I ask, not bothering to hide my confusion.

"Stephanie came by looking for me late last night. The door was unlocked and she came and found me." He says before continuing on his blood bag, finishing it completely. "I heard something going on upstairs so I guess you were too… occupied to notice."

I frown realizing I missed a possible threat to Elena. Well, I guess it is no longer a possible threat. Stefan on human blood is quite a threat, as he's shown already.

I realize it must have been when Elena woke up from her dream. That had distracted me enough for nearly anyone to come in.

"Stephanie?" I hear a confused voice ask from behind me.

Stefan's eyebrows shoot up. I watch the expressions play on his face, pain, anger, before he finally settles on sick and twisted amusement. "Elena." He says as if just acknowledging her.

I turn slightly to see her expression. She's keeping herself guarded as she glances around me at him. "Stefan." She says back, her voice sharp.

His eyes darken in anger at her tone, but he quickly wipes the expression away and returns to an amused expression. "So, your dear old Damon didn't tell you about the others? I thought you two were close now? I thought he would tell you every-"

I cut him off, nearly reaching my boiling point. "Stefan." I growl angrily.

"What is it Damon?" I hear Elena ask, sounding quite confused. "Who's Stephanie?"

I glare at Stefan, not knowing what to do in the situation.

"Tell her Damon." Stefan says an evil glint in his eyes.

I choke back the lump of emotion I feel when I realize what Elena's reaction will be. The heartbreak the first time around wasn't enough, this was going to completely, utterly break her.

"Stephanie is…" I pause trying to phrase it the best way possible. I realize there is now good or bad way to say it, so I just finish. "Stephanie is another Selena." I reply.

Keeping my body facing Stefan, I turn slightly to look at her face.

My eyes widen when there is no pain registered. She just frowns and gives an angry huff. "Man-whore." I hear her say under her breath.

The knot in my stomach disintegrates I burst into loud laughs at her annoyed expression. I look back at Stefan who has become enraged. I'm not sure whether it's because of her easy acceptance or the choice of words she used to describe him.

"You don't care?" He says, shock and anger playing on his features.

She takes my hand and takes a step closer to my back. From the corner of my eye I see her shake her head. "Nope." She says popping the 'P'. "Of course it doesn't feel good to know that my ex-boyfriend was a little slut," She says pausing for effect. I smirk to myself at her boldness with my brother. "But Stefan, you can't expect me to feel bad when all you've got are a bunch of desperate little whores while I get Damon." She says squeezing my hand a little tighter.

I'm easily able to tell that Stefan has completely lost it when his eyes burn with pure rage and hatred which is directed right towards Elena. I tense and release Elena's hand, knowing that I'll keep my promise to protect her.

**Elena: **

I can easily see the change in Stefan's features. The pure rage takes over, and I realize maybe I shouldn't have pushed him over the edge, yet the new information was infuriating.

I cower behind Damon and he turns his body to face Stefan as he prepares himself for Stefan's attack.

In a blur Stefan is gone from his spot in the kitchen entrance. I glance around myself nervously as my heart rate speeds up and my breathing comes in little pants. I hear a hiss and turn around to see Stefan on the ground with Damon above him.

I watch in horror as the brother's fight. Both of their faces have been vamped out and they look vicious as they attack each other. I flinch as I hear a distinct howl of pain that clearly came from Stefan's lips.

In another blur Damon has Stefan pinned to the wall. "You may be drinking human blood but I have for far longer Stefan." He pulls him forward and slams him against the wall again, much like Stefan did to me the first time around.

Keeping an iron hold on Stefan I watch Damon crack a leg from the chair beside him, and lift it. I close my eyes and shudder praying he doesn't hit the heart. No matter how conceited or malicious Stefan has been acting, I've grown to close to him to want him dead.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and a moan of pain. I slowly open one eye and see Damon standing in front of Stefan who has a stake piercing his shoulder.

"You go after her again and I'll make sure that's in your heart." Damon says inches from Stefan's face.

I watch Stefan slowly reach up and wince in pain as he pulls the stake out. Damon blurs in front of me, watching Stefan's every move, although it's clear he won't be able to fight Damon with much energy.

He throws one last glare towards Damon and a surprising look of pain towards me before he is gone.

Damon turns to me and delicately holds my face. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly. "Just a bit shell shocked." I tell him.

He nods and looks at me for a moment longer before releasing my face.

"Do you want to go home? We can get breakfast there and you can get some real clothes." He says with a small smirk, eyeing my current outfit.

I feel my face go red at his comment realizing I'm still in his shirt which barely covers much. My mouth drops when I realize Stefan had seen me in the same attire.

Damon must have sensed my distress because he gives a light laugh. "Don't worry. The blood lust made him erratic and unfocused. He didn't even notice your clothing, or lack of." He says with an old-Damon smirk.

I hit him lightly in the chest before leaning up and giving him a small peck.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "And what was that for?" He drawls.

"You protected me." I say with a smile. "Just like you promised."

"Of course I did." He says scoffing although I can see he is hiding more emotion than he's showing. "Now, lets get you dressed in something a bit more, appropriate, and bring you home."

I nod and we head upstairs back to his room.

I get dressed in my same clothes from yesterday, cringing at how dirty it feels.

"I'll need a shower when I get home." I tell him as we walk down the stairs.

"I should join you." He says with a smirk. "You may need some protection."

I laugh and shove him lightly, though he doesn't even move an inch. "Protection from what exactly?"

"C'mon Elena. Every horror movie out there has some killer hiding behind the shower curtain." He says playfully.

I roll my eyes as we get into his car. "Thanks for the thought. That's exactly what I wanted to hear after a nightmare and a run in with a vicious, blood-crazed vampire." I give him a pointed look and he just shrugs.

"So, is that a yes to the protection then?" He asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes." I say with a smirk of my own. I watch in amusement as his eyes widen and the corners of his lips twitch in anticipation. "You can protect me by standing outside the door."

His eyebrows instantly pull down and his slight smile becomes a frown. "I'm not a guard dog." He mumbles as we pull into my driveway.

I give a small chuckle as I get out of the car. "Hey guard dogs are cute. I think it's a good match." I tell him with a coy smile.

"Damon Salvatore is not cute." He says in a disgusted tone. Before I can do anything he grabs me hoisting me over his shoulder so I'm facing his back.

I start to giggle as the blood rushes to my head. "Damon let me down!" I say laughing.

"Take it back." He says entering my house.

I crumble into another fit of giggles. "Never." I laugh.

I start punching his back, softly so I don't hurt myself. "Let me down!" I get out between laughs.

"Damon Salvatore is not cute." He says, and I can picture his smirk. "Take it back."

I feel the blood rushing to my head and I give up. "Fine, Damon Salvatore is not cute." I say out of breath.

"He is a sexy, powerful demon." He replies.

I huff. "He is a sexy, powerful demon." I repeat.

He lets me down and smiles at me. "You know it."

I roll my eyes and release a breath. It feels amazing to have these little spouts of fun with Damon. They bring me back to the real world for awhile.

"Now go take a shower. I'll make some breakfast for you." Damon says signaling towards the stairs.

"Damon Salvatore is going to cook for me?" I ask incredulously.

"Don't act so surprised! After a century you learn how to cook." He tells me.

I smile and give him one last peck before heading up the stairs. I climb in the shower and think about all the chaos that has happened.

I think about Damon and how absolutely perfect he has been the last couple of days.

I think about my dreams and the pure fear I experienced last night.

I think about Stefan's blood-lust and crazed actions and exactly how dangerous he has been.

I think about Selena, and now Stephanie, and wait. Stefan said something about others. Ah hell, there were even more?

I sigh in frustration to myself, when an over whelming feeling of fear comes over me. It feels as if a cold wind has blown over me and a chill runs down my spine. Goosebumps cover my arms and legs.

I glance out of the curtain and around the bathroom but there isn't any sign of anyone breaking the locks or getting in.

I return to the shower and shake nervously, deciding to finish as quickly as possible when a voice runs through my mind, much like the one from last night.

_He is dangerous. He is playing you. Damon is not who he appears to be. _

The thought plays in my mind before I can even process what's going on. 

The lights shut off and a scream erupts from my lips. I struggle to get out of the shower and feel around for a towel.

I wrap it around me and scared whimpers leave my throat without my permission as I struggle to find the light switch. I find it and flick it up and down.

It does nothing but suddenly the lights start flashing on and off. "Damon!" I call helplessly, yet for a moment, everything disappears. I can't hear anything. All I can process is the light flashing on, and off.

I look in the mirror and as the light flashes on I quickly get a glance of a face. It is a woman with an expression that is angry and hard. Her eyes glint with anger and fury and her lips are curled down in pure rage.

I release a loud scream and the lights return to normal, but the woman is gone.

The world returns around me. I hear loud bangs on the door. "Elena?" Damon's voice shouts.

"I'm going to break the door down." He calls. I quickly unlock it and rush into his arms, sobbing.

"Hey, what happened?" He says, confusion and concern filling his voice. "You're okay now. Everything's fine."

I shake my head. Somehow I know that this is only the beginning.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. I hope everyone liked this one! **

**I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damon: **

I hear an ear piercing scream radiate through the floor boards and in a matter of seconds I'm standing outside Elena's bathroom door.

I hear small whimpers of fear through the door. "Elena?" I call loudly. "Elena!"

"Damon?" She calls in a small voice.

"Come out here Elena!" I yell. I notice I'm shaking with fear and adrenaline. I try extending my senses out and feeling for another vampire, yet all I get is a weird feeling and a funny ache in my stomach. I know it can't be a vampire, but there is something else in there with her.

I hear her quick breaths and watch the stream of light under the door flashes on and off. "Elena! What's going on?"

There's no reply and I stare at the door, trying to decide what to do. I hear another heartbreaking scream filled with pure and agonizing fear.

I bang on the door in anger and fear. "Elena!" I yell loudly for the last time. "I'm going to break the door down!"

Before I can do anything the door opens and Elena rushes into my arms sobbing.

Over her head I glance into the bathroom and see it is completely empty. I frown in confusion then look to a very frightened Elena. "Hey what happened?" I ask her, utterly confused and filled with concern. "You're okay now." I say in an attempt to calm her. "Everything's fine."

She shakes her head and lets out a small cry of fear. I feel a shiver knowing she's probably right. Someone was with her in the bathroom. Someone powerful, and neither human nor vampire.

One of my biggest fears is that Elena won't be able to handle it. Everything has come at her blow after blow. She hasn't been able to take more than a minute to relax.

First Elena found out that Stefan is back on human blood and violent as ever, along with the fact he is cheating on her. She also started getting bad dreams, violent ones, which involve her getting hurt, or dying. Now there is something else out there playing with her mind and focuses on getting at her when she is alone.

Any human would break down after too much. I'm scared Elena will soon reach her breaking point. I know it might not be much, but if she breaks down, I hope she knows I'll be here.

"Elena," I say quietly pulling back. "Do you want to get dressed? We'll talk after."

She nods into my chest. Once she pulls herself off my chest her hand quickly finds mine and she intertwines our fingers.

"Don't leave me alone, okay?" She whispers to the ground. "You can just turn away but please don't ever leave me alone again."

I can only nod because the fear on her face is actually heart breaking. In the back of my mind I know I should be mad, I should go and hunt whoever is doing this to her but yet I can't find it in me to be mad. I just feel like every piece of me is being torn down because no matter how hard I try, I just keep failing at protecting her.

She looks at me with a terrified gaze, as if she's trying to see whether I'll leave or not. Reluctantly she slowly releases my fingers and walks towards her dresser. I turn around to give her some privacy but I nearly twitch at the need to check on her. I feel so useless and it feels like I should be keeping an eye on her every hour of the day.

"Okay." She says quietly. I turn back around and I can see exactly how tired she is. It's early in the morning and yet she already has bags under her eyes, although that may be because she was awake most of the night. She's thrown her hair up in a messy ponytail. She's dressed in sweat pants and a fitted tee shirt.

She still looked absolutely beautiful, but her smile has lost the brightness she had shown recently. Her eyes don't light up anymore. She is utterly exhausted.

I walk over and without a word I lift her into my arms. She gives me a questioning look but before she can ask a question I cut her off. "Please just let me do something for you Elena. I know you're tired and I know you need some help. I'm going to help you." I tell her gazing into her big brown eyes. "Just relax. I'll sit you down on the couch and make you breakfast. You can just watch TV and eat whatever you want and just be a teenager for awhile."

She gives me a small, broken smile which I'm guessing is the best she can manage. "Thank you." She says quietly, laying her head on my chest.

"Anytime." I tell her before carrying her downstairs and placing her on the couch.

**Elena:**

"So what do you want?" Damon asks placing me on the couch so my head leans against the arm rest and my feet extend down the couch.

"Surprise me." I tell him with a yawn. He looks at me with a worried expression but I give him a small smile and watch him walk into the kitchen. I glance back at him and find him watching me as he prepares some food.

I turn around again and face the TV which Damon has put on MuchMusic for me. The song playing barely registers as I think about this mornings scare. I cringe picturing the viciousness on the woman's face. I can't even imagine what I've done to deserve such a hateful expression.

I give another wide yawn and realize just how tired I am. It's a struggle keeping my eyes open but the hunger helps. I sit there letting the music wash over me, although I'm not really paying attention.

Quickly Damon returns with a try full of different foods. Each look amazing and incredibly appetizing. My mouth waters at the sight and my stomach makes an embarrassingly loud grumble.

He gives a small chuckle and I return him with a small smile. With one hand he pulls the coffee table towards the couch and places the tray on top, within arms reach.

I immediately dig in, not even bothering to look polite and proper. I instantly go for the bowl of strawberries and raspberries. I nearly moan at how good they taste, although I'm guessing it's due to the fact I haven't eaten in awhile.

I look up as I inhale the strawberries and watch Damon slide onto the couch, lightly raising my legs and place them beside his own.

I quickly finish the strawberries and after taking a large gulp of orange juice I start on the plate with a pile of bacon. I quickly tear into the first piece and this time I do moan at the taste.

I see Damon with a smirk watching me with his eyebrows raised. "You like it?" He asks.

I nod with a mouth full of bacon.

"Good, now what teenage drama do you want to watch?" He asks as I swallow.

"No drama, no horrors, no action." I tell him. Any of those may have reminders of any of the horrors from the past few days. "Maybe a comedy or a cartoon." I tell him, and then I quickly get an idea. "Hey! Can you look in the cabinet beside the TV? I think my favourite movie from when I was little is in there."

"Oh?" He says raising his eyebrows with curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"Home Alone." I say with a shy smile.

"Isn't that a Christmas movie?" He asks with a smile.

I nod. "It's still funny." I say defensively.

He gives another chuckle before walking over to the cabinet filled with DVD's and VHS'.

"So where is everyone?" He asks facing the movies.

"Jeremy is probably out with friends doing God knows what, and Jenna will probably be out with Mr. Saltzman." I tell him before popping another piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Oh, her and the teach are getting serious?" he says turning back to me with a coy smirk.

I nod with another small grin. I'm happy Jenna has finally found someone, especially someone who might be able to keep her protected from all the craziness.

I watch Damon pop the VHS into its player and stroll back over to the couch. He takes up the same position he was in before. I grab the remote and fast forward through the previews that I've seen a thousand times and finally the movie starts.

Soon I'm actually laughing. Memories of me, Jeremy and my parents watching this together whip through my mind, yet it isn't painful like I thought it might be. It's light and lifting and it makes laughing easier.

For just a few hours I feel normal again.

**Damon: **

I barely focus on the movie. Elena's laugh rings through my ears and I smile to myself just watching her. Thankfully she doesn't notice through the whole movie that my eyes have barely left her face.

When the burglars get burned and hit and entirely pummeled she laughed as if she were a five year old. For those few moments her eyes lit up and she smiled like before all the craziness happened.

I smile as just a few minutes before the end she drifts off into sleep, although I pray she doesn't have another nightmare.

**Only 3 reviews for the last chapter guys! **

**I have a lot more readers so pretty please try review this chapter! Let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena: **

_I look around and find myself in a room with the walls covered completely by mirrors. All you can see is reflection after reflection making the space seem larger and smaller at the same time. _

_ I search for a door and come up empty. I feel my breathing pick up nervously and I quickly walk towards one of the walls, err, mirrors. I run my fingers along the mirror looking for a space or an indent where a door might be but as I make my way around the room my gut tells me there isn't a door. _

_ I look up trying to find an exit but once again, a large mirror reflects back at me. I shake nervously at the feeling of someone around me. I turn around and find it empty, but once I take a glance in the mirror I see the same woman from the bathroom standing right behind me. _

_ I whirl back around and find nothing but air. I frown in confusion and pure fright. I try to say something, anything but nothing can come out. It feels as if someone has sucked all traces of air from my lungs. _

_ I feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks in fear and I start turning in circles, hoping to see the woman, yet also hoping not to. _

_ I glance in the mirror and once again, in my reflection I see her standing behind me. _

_ I quickly turn and there is the woman, an evil glint in her eye and a satisfied smirk on her face. I stand in front of her, fat tears leaving trails on my cheeks and my bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. _

_ "Elena." She hisses staring at me with black eyes. I can't help but notice how beautiful this woman is, besides her malicious expression and haunting voice. _

_ Her eyes are so dark that I'm unable to see the pupil. She has a small button nose and a full bottom lip. Her cheeks have a natural flush on her pale skin and her blonde hair falls over her shoulder in long waves. _

_ Her angry expression ruins her beauty and contorts her face in to one that is terrifying. _

_ "Wh-who are you?" I manage to stutter out. _

_ "I'm Genevieve Bellamont." She says in a heavy French accent, although she quickly returns her voice to normal. "I'm your worst nightmare." She hisses and I flinch. _

_ "What did I do?" I cry as she stalks towards me. _

_ "You'll find out soon enough but right now, here in your dream, this will be where I'm going to torture you, right where your little vampire pet can't save you." She spits at me causing me to take a step back. "You're going to be afraid to sleep, or even shut your eyes after this." She says and instantly her tone changes to one of an amused little girl as she returns to her French accent. _

_ "I want to play with you Elena." She says as she halts a few feet away from me. "I'm going to have so much fun with you." She says giving me an evil smirk. _

_ Before I can manage a scream I feel my head hit the cold, stone ground and look up to see her crouching over me, a hand on my mouth. _

_ "Screaming might wake you up, and I wouldn't want that." She says running a cold finger from my temple to my chin. _

_ "Now it's time to play." She whispers into my ear. _

_ I whimper helplessly into her hand and looked up at her through tear-blurred eyes. I watch her reach behind her and pull out a thin piece of metal that has gone red on one end from heat. I try struggle and move away but my body is locked in the same position. _

_ She looks at me with an evil, vicious glint in her eyes and I quickly realize her intentions. I scream into her hand but it is useless she brings the hot metal down pressing it into the skin on my forearm. The heat is nearly unbearable. _

_ A new wave of tears pour their way down my cheeks and a muffled scream erupts from my lungs. _

_ She lifts it away with a satisfied smile before bringing it down onto my flesh again. I would cringe in pain if I were able to move but I'm immobile. _

_ She raises the metal and I close my eyes before the searing metal burns my flesh. I keep them closed as it lifts and squint them tighter, preparing for the next burn. _

_ For what seems like hours but were probably only minutes, the torture continues and I pray for death. Anything would be better than the constant burning and stinging that has been constant on my arms. _

_ My eyes have remained closed yet the tears easily fall through the corners of my eyes. _

_ As I internally cringe I hear the clink of metal hitting stone and I slowly open my eyes. Genevieve's hands are empty and she is looking at me seemingly pleases with herself. _

_ With her hand still on my mouth, the pain still unbearable and my tears still running she starts talking. "Well, that was satisfying." She replies coldly. "I'll see you next time you fall asleep." She says with a small giggle. "Wake up!"_

I sit up panting and feel the tears immediately pour out of my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I struggle against the blanket that has been put on me and scream in frustration as I find I can't get out from under it.

"Hey, hey." I hear a voice say and once again let out an ear piercing scream. Suddenly blue eyes appear in front of me and hands are lightly caressing my face. "You want the blanket off? Here." He says and suddenly I'm no longer constricted.

"Damon?" I cry suddenly coming back to reality.

"Shh. It was just a dream." He says in a soothing voice wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Suddenly a searing pain rips through my arm as I place it on the couch.

I let out a pained cry and Damon pulls back. "What's the matter?" he says in a shocked voice.

I pull up my sleeve, tears spilling out of my eyes as I do so. I stare in horror at the pink, puckered lines that make their way up my arm. The stinging comes immediately after and I'm unable to form coherent words.

Sobbing cry's fill the air and I quickly realize the sobs are coming from me.

"Make the pain go away Damon." I cry. "It hurts."

Through teary eyes I make out the horror on his face as he stares at my arm. I watch him quickly use his teeth to tear into his arm and he immediately brings it to my mouth.

I have no time to be hesitant. I quickly drink the liquid hoping for relief to the stinging that overtakes my mind.

I take several gulps but the pain refuses to heal. I pull back out of breath and Damon's worried expression glances from me to my arm.

"Help me." I whimper staring at my arm which still has the burn marks.

He swoops his arms under me careful of my arm and brings me upstairs.

"I'm going to take your shirt off Elena." He says in a pained voice. "I'll rip it off so it doesn't touch your arm but I need to put you in cold water."

I nod helplessly, no longer caring if he sees me topless. I feel the cold air against my skin and I feel myself once again lifted as he places me in my bathtub. In a matter of seconds I feel cool water run over my arm and let out a breath of relief.

The pain is still there but the cold water helps the feeling and relieves some pain. I look at him through my blurry eyes and blink away some tears so I can see him. He's holding the shower head over my arm and is staring at it with a agonized expression.

"Damon." I croak through a strained throat. "You couldn't protect me in my dream. It was impossible."

"Elena I-I should have… I could.. I-I-I…" He trails off and that's when I see the tears roll down his cheeks. He looks at me with an expression utterly helpless. The strong Damon is gone and in his place is a vulnerable, tormented man all because he cannot protect me.

My arm starts to feel better and now the pain in my chest is even worse. I feel so bad that he put such a heavy task on himself. I lift my good hand up and light brush it over his cheek, wiping a tear away.

"It's not your fault Damon. You can't protect me from my dreams." I tell him honestly. I feel my heart break as he looks at me through grieving eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elena." He says before dropping his head onto the side of the tub. I run my fingers through his hair and pray for a miracle to make it through.

**Last chapter was so short so I thought I'd write another to make up for it! Once again please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Damon: **

The ache in my chest is unbearable. I lay my head down on the cool marble of the tub in frustration. Even with a constant watch I won't be able to protect her.

I don't even notice the sobs that rack through my body until I hear Elena's calm, soothing voice. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay." She whispers as her fingers play with my hair.

"It's not okay." I say, allowing my voice to break. "I couldn't keep my promise." I tell her. I use some effort to lift my head and look up at her while I blink my tears away.

A frown sets on my forehead and the anger starts to fuel. She must see it too because her face sets into a set frown. "Don't do anything stupid." She warns, though her voice is merely pleading.

"Elena, I'm going to find who or whatever is doing this to you and I'm going to kill them." I tell her with determination.

"Damon, you don't know what happened in my dream." She says grimacing. "This girl, Genevieve, she's powerful."

My eyes instantly flash to hers and I stare at her wide-eyed.

"Wait, what was her name?" I ask quickly.

"Genevieve Bellamont." She says with a sure voice. "I can't forget one word she said Damon, her voice keeps running through my mind. Every word she said has been scolded into my brain." She whispers with a small voice.

With the hand that isn't holding the shower head, I lightly stroke her cheek. "Elena, there's something I have to tell you."

She looks up at me, a questioning expression filling her features.

"One night I followed Stefan after he'd been acting pretty crazy. He hit a few different houses of a few different women. One of the names I heard was Genevieve Bellamont." I tell her slowly. I watch her reaction flicker from angry to shock.

"Wait, why is she going after me then?" She asks in confusion.

"Maybe because you were with Stefan?" I guess.

"But I'm not anymore!" She says in frustration. "We aren't together anymore." She says, more upset.

"Hey, we'll figure this out." I tell her with a kiss.

She quickly returns it. Once she pulls away she gives a small smile. "Can you help me out now? My arm feels better and I'm getting cold."

I return her smile with some difficulty but swiftly carry her out. With one hand I lay a towel on the bed, with the other I place her on top. I lightly grab the button on her jeans, showing her my intention.

"Do you mind?" I ask her.

"No, I'm freezing." She says and I watch her teeth chatter, proving her words.

I quickly undo the button, and as much as I try not to, I can't help but take in the sight of a barely clothed Elena before me. I turn my gaze and walk to the closet, avoiding even a glance because I know if I spare even a look that I might just have her right here and that would be completely wrong in the situation.

"Which clothes do you want?" I ask facing away from her.

"Something warm. Track pants and a hoodie would be good." She says through chattering teeth.

I grab a pair of heavy track pants and a tank top and hoodie. I open the drawer and my eyes graze over her delicates. I take an eyeful then choose the comfy looking grey bra and matching panty. Although I prefer lace, I assume this would be Elena's preference.

I walk over swiftly and hand them to her turning around like a gentleman. I hear the clothing hit the floor and the urge to sneak a peak is overwhelming yet I wait until she replies with a simple, "Ready." Before I turn back to her.

She's sitting on her bed with a small smile though her eyes keep darting to her burnt arm even though it is covered by the thick sleeve of the hoodie.

I walk over and gently pull the sleeve up, making sure it doesn't touch her skin. We both wince at the sight of the pink puckered lines that rise from her skin.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her, staring at the many marks.

"Just a little." She says quietly, also staring down at her arm. "Why didn't your blood heal it?" She asks looking to my face.

I look into her eyes, concern covering my face. "I-I don't know. It's always worked except for with-"

Then it clicks. "She's a witch. Witches they can do some sort of magic-curse thing which make vampire blood useless."

I stare at her with wide eyes. "That's how she's getting in your dreams, and that's how she can cause you pain through your dreams." I say. "Elena, we've figured it out."

She just looks at me, a sad frown on her face. "How does that help? We know how she's able to do it but we don't know what we can do about it. We don't know why she's doing it, or where she is. She could be watching us right now Damon!"

I instantly sense out for any other power but come out empty. I then return to the conversation. "But at least it's a step. Bonnie might know a spell to protect you."

Elena nods yet her frown goes deeper, becoming more prominent.

"Hey it's a start." I tell her, taking her cold hands in mine. "I won't give up until I figure this out." I say looking into her big brown eyes.

She nods and leans in for a kiss, but through it I feel anxiety and fear.

I just hope I find the answers I'm looking for sooner than later.

**Elena: **

"Does it hurt?" Damon's calm, yet concerned voice asks.

"Just a little." I tell him honestly. There is a slight burning but more of a numbing has taken over. I then glance up at him. "Why didn't your blood heal it?"

"I-I don't know." He says sadly, staring into my eyes. Confusion covers his perfect features. "It's always worked except with-"

I watch his mouth pop open and his eyebrows shoot up in understanding.

"She's a witch. Witches they can do some sort of magic-curse thing which make vampire blood useless." He replies looking a bit excited.

I frown in confusion and anger at his statement. It seems like this witch has something against me with the whole curse thing.

I listen as he continues. "That's how she's getting in your dreams, and that's how she can cause you pain through your dreams." He replies. "Elena, we've figured it out."

I give him a small frown. "How does that help? We know how she's able to do it but we don't know what we can do about it. We don't know why she's doing it, or where she is. She could be watching us right now Damon!" my voice raises in pitch as I get more frustrated and more nervous.

I watch him glance around for a moment then look back at me.

"But at least it's a step. Bonnie might know a spell to protect you." He says with a small, hopeful smile.

I suddenly hear the voice in my head. _Her_ voice.

_You involve your little witch friend and she will die. _

The French accent plays clear through my mind.

_She will die and it will be on your hand. Be careful Elena. _

I hide my shiver at her words yet I feel my shoulders sink a little and my eyebrows push even tighter. I give him a small nod, the best I can manage.

"Hey it's a start." He says, taking my hands into his big warm ones. "I won't give up until I figure this out." He replies as I look into his deep blue eyes.

I nod, still not trusting my voice.

I lean in for a kiss although I feel the fear running through my veins. With everything in me, I hope he's right.

We just lie down together for awhile. I let my head lay on his chest, but I don't dare fall asleep. We stay in that position for a long time, but Damon finally breaks the silence and sits up against the headboard.

I easily slide with him and listen to his idea. "I think, maybe we should try find Stefan." Damon says slowly.

I look at him in shock, confusion covering my face. Before I'm able to start with the questions he puts his finger on my lip.

"Wait, I just mean that maybe he could tell us about this girl. He might know things about her and information that we need." He says. I understand that he's right.

I bring my hand up lacing our fingers and pull his hand away. "Okay." I tell him in a small voice. "Where do we find him?"

"I'm guessing he'll be somewhere in Mystic Falls. He seems to have something holding him here." He gives me a glance and I shake my head at him.

"Not me." I tell him. "If he wanted me he wouldn't have cheated.

Damon nods but stays quiet. "I guess we can try looking around the obvious places first. We can ask if anyone has seen him lately."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." I tell him, rising from the bed.

"Well, it's the only plan we've got." He says frowning.

"We'll leave I've just got to get dressed." I tell him glancing down at my less-than-decent clothing.

"Okay, no problem." He says with a smirk as he flops down on my bed.

"Out." I say with a smile, loving the return of the old Damon, even if it's just for a little while.

He gives a heavy sigh as if it's such a hard task and carries himself out of the room.

"I'll be right outside." He says through the door.

"Okay." I say back.

I quickly get changed into jeans and a dark green long sleeve. I pull my unruly hair into a high ponytail and look in the mirror.

I gasp at the sight of the wicked blonde smirking at me in the mirror. I whirl around and see nothing. I quickly run to the door, hating the similarities of reality to my dream.

I rush out the door and right into Damon. I almost fall, but he uses his reflexes to catch me.

He looks at me, confusion etched on his features.

"Don't worry." I tell him, calming my breathing. "Just got spooked. We can go." I say taking his hand tightly and leading him down the stairs.

He doesn't reply but I feel his questioning gaze on my face the whole walk to the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking down at my hands as we pull onto the road.

"I was thinking at starting at The Grill?" he says looking over to me.

I stop playing with my hands and look at his confused gaze.

"Sounds good to me." I tell him. I glance up in the road to see Genevieve standing in the middle of the road. I realized we were going straight for her and gasped. "Damon!" I say pointing ahead although I shut my eyes.

I squint my eyes open and watch as his eyes quickly look through the windshield. He slows but continues driving, and looks at me as if I'm crazy.

I look back at the road and my eyes widen when nobody is there.

"She was just-" I pause and look back towards Damon. "Genevieve, she was just standing right there in the middle of the road." I say feeling exasperated.

"Elena, I think your mind is playing tricks on you. You've had a hard couple of days. Just relax." He says taking one hand off the steering wheel, he holds my hand.

I take a deep breath and try to relax but when I look in the side view mirror there stands the blonde and even in the little mirror, I can make out the evil smirk that covers her feautures.

**Sorry it took so long! Tumblr kept distracting me! **

**Please take a minute to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Elena: **

We get to The Grill and see no sign of Stefan. I walk over to Matt who's standing at the bar. Once he notices me a sweet grin plays on his lips.

"Hey Elena!" he says brightly.

"Hi Matt." I say back sweetly. There really isn't any possible way to be rude to him with his cute grin and bright eyes.

From the corner of my eye I see Damon approach. I feel his arm wrap around my waste possessively. I nearly roll my eyes at the thought of him having any jealousy towards Matt.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Stefan around recently?" I ask him. I notice the way he glances at Damon's arm in speculation but he quickly shakes his head and returns to looking me in the eye.

"Um, actually he was here earlier. He left about an hour ago." Matt replies.

"Was anyone with him?" Damon buts in.

"Actually yeah," he says slowly, watching me with a small frown. "He was with some blonde."

My eyes widen and I glance at Damon. Anger and determination were playing on his face.

Before he can start on a vicious rant, Matt continues. "They seemed to be arguing about something." He supplies, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Arguing?" I asked. "She was angry with him?"

"No, it seemed like the opposite." He says with a shake of the head. "Seems like Stefan wasn't too happy with her. Stefan practically ran out of here with her on his heels, yelling something at his back."

"Oh, okay well thanks Matt." I say honestly. "That helps."

I glance up at Damon whose frown has gone from angry, to confused. I'm sure my expression matched his as we walk from The Grill.

"Why was Stefan with her?" I ask as soon as we get in the car. "Does that mean he wants her to do this to me? What did I do so wrong? Why does he want to torture me?"

Damon reaches over placing his palm over my mouth as he uses his left hand to drive. "Calm down." He says removing his hand. "First, I have no idea why he was there with her. Maybe they were talking about a plan, maybe not but I'm going to find out." He replied in a determined voice. "As for everything else, I don't know. I need to find Stefan and talk to him face to face. I'll get the answers I need from him."

I nod in agreement. "But first we have to find him." I remind him.

His eyebrows knot together and he looks through the windshield. I see it in his eyes that he's going over any ideas he may have on Stefan's whereabouts.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asks, looking to me and raising his eyebrows.

I bite my lip and think of any places he was known to be, but all I can come up with was the boarding house, my house or The Grill. "Wait," I replied enthusiastically. "The forest? He could be hunting."

Damon nods and takes the next turn towards his house.

**Damon: **

I pull the car into the driveway and step out. Elena follows suit and opens her door. I glance around and immediately feel a pull of the same energy I felt in the basement. I speed over so that I'm standing beside Elena. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her tight into my body.

She glances up and I'm just able to make out the confusion on her face. I keep my eyes darting around looking for the source of the power but I come up empty.

"Sh-She's here?" Elena stutters weakly.

I tighten my protective hold on her as a small whimper releases from her throat.

At the sound of Elena's distress a twinkling, amused laugh fills the air around us. It's quiet and loud at the same time, and nearly causes me to shiver at how sweet and menacing it sounds at the same time.

"It's okay." I tell her, yet I keep my eyes glancing around for any impending attack. "I won't let her hurt you."

Elena closes her eyes and holds tight onto my shirt, digging her face into my chest. The laughter returns, filling my eardrums but a loud screams sounds over the giggling and I look down to see Elena's eyes flash open in pure fear.

She's hyperventilating and although I hate the feeling of weakness that comes with running, I realize I must get Elena out of there. In a matter of seconds we're at her house. I spring through the window and sit with an extremely shaken Elena on my lap.

"We're at your house. Everything is okay now." I tell her.

"No, she, and you. It was so real." She looks up at me with wide eyes and tear tracks left on her cheeks.

She looks down at my chest with a look of confusion on her face. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up quickly. I stare at her in shock but I allow her to continue her little expedition.

Her fingertips glide right over the spot where my un-beating heart lies. I hear a relieved sigh and glance at her with a frown. "What happened?" I ask softly.

She releases my shirt, yet keeps her hand underneath and lets it lie on the spot above my heart.

"I closed my eyes and-and I saw Genevieve come up. She was too fast and she-she staked you." She replies with a shudder. "I thought it might be like my burns. I thought you might really die." She looks up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Shh." I say in an attempt to soothe her. "The curse doesn't work on other people Elena. Just the dreamer." I tell her, though in truth I rather it would work on me over her.

She lets out a small but relieved sigh and snuggles her face into my chest. Suddenly I feel her tense in my arms. She pulls back, but stares at the ground. "Does that mean I can die in my dreams?" She whispers in a broken voice.

My eyes widen and my whole body tightens in response. I squeeze her back into my chest so she doesn't see the fear on my face. "I-I don't know." I say honestly. "Let's go find Stefan. I really need to talk to him."

She nods in my shirt before pulling away. She quickly wipes at her cheeks and takes a deep breathe. "Where do next?" She says attempting a calm and cool voice.

"I'm going to go to the forest to look for Stefan." I reply. "I'm going to call your little witch and vampire Barbie and get them to come watch you."

Her jaw drops and I watch her eyebrows knit together. Just as she starts her argument I bring my lips onto hers.

I feel her defense slip away in the kiss and I slowly pull back. "I can't let her get to you. Bonnie will be able to sense her and if she does, you call my cell. I will keep it on at all times."

She grumbles a small 'Okay' before calling up Bonnie and Caroline.

They arrive on record time and I am quickly ready to go looking for Stefan.

"Stay safe." Elena warns me with a frown.

I give her a smirk and roll my eyes. "Safe is overrated for a vampire." I tell her. I watch as she begins to protest.

"Damon, I mean it. She's strong just like you said." Elena replies, clearly upset.

"Okay, okay." I say raising my hands. "I won't be stupid if you promise to call me if there are any problems."

"I promise." She says matter-of-factly.

"Okay, well I shouldn't be too long." I say. "You two look after her." I say giving the two girls behind a pointed look.

My stomach knots as I look back at Elena. Leaving her feels so wrong, but I know that my only chance for answers are with Stefan. I give her a brief kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." I say.

She gives me a concerned and replies. "I love you too."

With that I leave with one goal in mind. Find Stefan.

**Elena: **

"So, please explain what exactly is going on!" Caroline replies as soon as Damon is out the door. I turn around and look to see Bonnie and Caroline staring at me curiously.

"Let's go to my room." I say and start up the staircase.

They follow and soon we are sitting on my bed. I rest my back against my headboard as they sit, staring at me eagerly.

"So, spill!" Caroline says excitedly. "You and Damon? When did that happen? Where's Stefan exactly, and why do we have to be hear to protect you?"

I take a deep breath and look up into the eyes of an enthusiastic Caroline and the judgmental eyes of Bonnie.

"Yes, it's me and Damon now." I say nervously. I glance at Bonnie and see her eyes flash with anger, yet she keeps her mouth quiet. "It happened just a few days ago."

Caroline smiles excitedly, happy to be in on everything. "And what about Stefan?" She asks, just as energized.

"Well, that's kind of what brought me and Damon together. Stefan hurt me pretty bad, and Damon was the one who helped me through everything." I look from Caroline's curious gaze to Bonnie's hard expression. "He really loves me." I say in a pleading voice.

Bonnie's tough exterior falters and she looks into my eyes. She lets out a small sigh and asks, "What did Stefan do?"

I look to the ground and give a small shudder at the thought. "He was back on human blood and couldn't control his actions. He slammed me into the desk downstairs, and later he threw a rock at my head. I got knocked out before Damon found me."

I look back at their shocked faces. "Stefan and Damon both told me that he had been cheating. I don't know how many there were, but I know there was at least three other girls he was sleeping with." Their faces have morphed from shocked to disgusted.

"That brings me to your last question." I say looking at Caroline. "I'm sorry you guys are forced to be here and that you might be in danger being around me but there's some witch out there. Her name is Genevieve. She was one of the women that Stefan was… well that Stefan was with." I say uncomfortably. "For some reason she's been torturing me in my dreams." I pull up my sleeve to show them the many burn marks.

"Whatever she does in my dream shows up in real life." I tell them with a grimace.

I look up and see they both have tear filled eyes. Bonnie pulls me into a tight embrace and Caroline quickly joins in.

"What can we do?" Bonnie whispers.

"There's nothing anyone can do. It's a curse and nothing can protect me." I say helplessly. "Damon is trying to find Stefan so he can ask about the witch and her curse, but I don't have a good feeling about this."

Bonnie looks back at my scars and then to my face, which now has tear tracks flowing on my cheeks. "I'll look through my grandmother's grimoire. There has to be something in there."

"Okay, when Damon gets back we can go." I tell her. She nods and for a moment we just sit there thinking about everything that has been said.

**Damon: **

Just a few feet away stood Stefan. I found himlatched on to some helpless camper's neck. I had to rip him off and pull him far enough away from the body that the smell of blood wasn't as potent.

"We need to talk Stefan." I tell him, attempting to keep my emotions in check.

"Talk about what? How you stole my girlfriend? This is Katherine all over Damon." He yells angrily.

I take a calm step towards him. "But I love her Stefan."

"And I don't?" He yells. I see a flash of pain flash over his eyes before the look of rage returns.

"No, because if you did, you wouldn't want anything to hurt her." I tell him slowly but determined.

Shock flashes over his features and the look of pain returns, but this time it sticks. "Is-is she hurt?" He asks in a much smaller voice.

"Yes Stefan. Genevieve got to her." I watch him wince at her name. "She has burn marks up her arm that won't heal. She's afraid to close her eyes. She hates being alone. This witch you brought into the picture is breaking her Stefan." My voice is a mixture of anger and pleading. "What does she want so bad that she's willing to torture Elena for?"

"Me." Stefan replies allowing himself to fall onto the ground in a sitting position. He rests his head on his knees and grabs his hair roughly.

"What?" I say more confused. "She has you."

Stefan looks up at me, his face is twisted in anger but his eyes only show pain and torment. "No, I love Elena. She thinks if Elena is out of the picture she can have me." Stefan looks up, pleading and although I'm so angry at him for hurting Elena, and I know this could be some big, evil plot, I find myself feeling bad for Stefan. "She'll eventually kill her and I'm too weak to stop her."

His head falls into his hands and onto his knees and the pain and realization comes to the surface. She really does want to kill Elena.

"How strong is she?" I ask. Stefan doesn't answer. He just stays in the same position.

"How strong is she Stefan?" I yell grabbing his shoulder.

He pulls his shoulder from my grasp and is suddenly standing in front of me. "Let's just put it this way. She was strong enough to kill Katherine."

My mouth drops in shock as Stefan disappears from in front of me.

**Leave reviews pleeease! **

**Oh and to Erinscan- I followed you on tumblr. My name was Simplesong-prettywords**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elena: **

I hear the door open down stairs and my eyes widen. I freeze and look at Bonnie. She takes my hand and gives a small smile. "It's Damon." She says.

I let out a breath and smile as I get off the bed. I race down the stairs and without a second glance I run right into Damon's arms.

"Did you find him?" I ask, my voice muffled into his leather jacket.

"Yeah." He says in a strained voice.

I pull back concerned and look at his face. I feel a sharp pain of fear in my chest at his expression, but even stronger is the feeling of heartbreak. Damon looks utterly defeated and while I know I should be scared for myself, right now my focus is on helping Damon.

"Let's go to my room." I say taking his hand. "I'll send Bonnie and Caroline out to get her grandmothers grimoire. We can be alone for awhile."

He nods and allows me to drag him up the stairs. I walk in and I'm met with stares from both Bonnie and Caroline. I glance back at Damon and see his face has been set in the emotionless mask he does so well.

"Will you guys go get the grimoire?" I ask quietly. "I really want to figure this out before I get too tired."

They both nod and give me sympathetic smiles. I return small smiles to them on the way out. I watch in shock and amazement as on her way out, Bonnie rests her hand on Damon's forearm.

"We'll figure this out." She says giving him a small, encouraging smile.

His face is a cross between shock and confusion.

She nods at me before walking out of my room and down the stairs. I watch her go and give her one last wave as she disappears out of sight.

"I guess she's warming up to me." Damon says in a small, gruff voice. I look into his eyes and see he's allowed his emotions back through. He's not looking at me but I can still see the tormented look in his eyes.

"Damon, look at me." I plead.

He glances down and when his eyes meet mine, that is when the first tear falls. It makes a trail halfway down his cheek before I bring my hand up and wipe it away.

I take his hand and lead him over to the bed. He nearly falls down against the headboard, seemingly exhausted. He rolls his head back and closed his eyes. I crawl up so I'm sitting beside him.

For a few moments I just watch his face. Suddenly his arm slowly wraps around my waist and gently draws me into him. I easily comply and let my head fall onto his chest.

I feel his lips come down onto my head as he plants a kiss into my hair.

The questions nearly bubble from my lips but I stay quiet, allowing him this moment.

Finally he breaks the silence. "I love you Elena." He says through his broken voice.

I pull out of his chest so I can look into his eyes. I look up and see the tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes are consumed with pure anguish and I understand that Stefan must have told him the worst case scenario.

I'm going to die.

As the thought and realization crashes over me, his lips are suddenly on mine.

I feel his fear, his torment, the pure agony he is feeling. I'm sure he is able to sense distress that is filling my heart.

As his tears fall between our lips I can taste the saltiness mixed with our anxiety.

He pulls back and looks at me with his eyebrows knotted together, a look of sorrow and despair set on his face. "I-I'll do anything Elena." He stutters. "I'll save you. You know I will."

He looks into my eyes, and although the look on his face tells me he can't, I nod and answer with a small smile that I'm sure looks quite distorted. "I know you will." I lie with a whisper.

He brings his lips to mine, more urgently. He knows I'm lying.

"I will." His tortured voice says between kisses. "I have to."

For an unknown length of time he just kisses me, and holds me close and whispers false reassurances to me.

I just cherish the feeling of his skin on mine, the completeness I feel, keeping in the back of my mind that any moment might be my last. \

**Damon: **

I might actually lose Elena. Just the thought of her dying peacefully in her slip would make me go crazy but to know she will probably suffer immensely feels like a hole is literally being torn through my body.

I just keep kissing her, and holding her and memorizing every inch of her. I want to do more, so much more with her yet after everything she has been through, and the exhaustion she will probably feel after is enough to keep me from going farther.

I finally pull back feeling the power of the witch and her sidekick getting close. I will the tears to stop flowing and Elena wipes away the last traces. I give her one last lingering kiss before taking her hand.

"They're back." I say simply.

She leans into my chest and we walk downstairs and open the door to the sad looking faces of Bonnie and Caroline.

"We couldn't find anything." Bonnie says as a fat tear rolls down her face.

Caroline releases a sob and I can't bear to look when I hear the choking whimper of confirmation from Elena.

I can't handle it. "You guys take care of Elena." I say through gritted teeth.

I heard Elena's agonized cry for me as I disappear from sight set on finding Stefan and getting his help in this.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll honestly try to get a chapter up tomorrow! **

**Btw. The inspiration for this chapter was Broken by Lifehouse **


	15. Chapter 15

**Damon: **

The anguish and misery were forgotten as my vampire instincts took over. I had my mind set on tracking Stefan and getting the answers I needed and my anger just fueled my speed.

I pushed out my senses and from the corner of my mind I felt the power I've learned was his. I followed my vamp intuition and sped towards Stefan as quick as possible.

I finally catch sight of him deep in the woods on the opposite side of Mystic Falls. I take a great leap and landed right on top of him, his face shoving into the dirt.

He makes an attempt to get up, then to roll over but both times fails miserably. I chuckle darkly at his futile attempts even with the human blood in his system.

"I've been drinking human blood way longer Stefan." I snarl into his ear. "Now I'm going to turn you over and you are going to give me the answers I need."

I easily flip him while keeping his arms pinned. A strangled growl rips from his throat but in the blink of an eye I grab a fistful of dirt and woodchips and shove it deep in his mouth.

"Shut up!" I growl menacingly while I snap a low branch from the tree next to me. I place it on his chest.

He spits pieces of the dirt and wood up, coughing and hacking as the chunks fly from his mouth.

"How can I defeat the witch?" I bark at him.

Stefan continues to sputter on the wood and give me a not-so-menacing glare.

I easily lift him into a sitting position, but keep a close watch for any moves.

He easily spits out the rest of the debris from his mouth and wipes his arm over his lips.

"That was disgusting Damon." He says in more of a laid back voice than I expected. He sounded like a regular little brother. I shake my head and grasp his shoulder tightly.

"How. Do. I. Kill. The. Witch." I say slowly, punctuating each word.

"Damon, we should go back to the boarding house." He says almost calmly, yet his eyes dart around.

"No way are you going near Elena." I warn him, growing furious.

I watch him whip out his cell and his fingers quickly graze over the keyboard before he slides it back into place in his pocket. I hear a quick beep of my cell and pull it out, keeping my eye on him.

I look down and see

**She might be here.**

** I can't feel her but she may be watching. **

** You can put me in the cellar, anything. I need to talk to you. **

** -Stefan**

I look at him suspiciously but figure this may be the only way I can help Elena.

"The boarding house." I say simply.

We rush quickly and I keep an eye on him while we run watching to see if he tries any escape routes.

We arrive at the house without any problems but as soon as we step foot on the property I grab his arms and heave them behind his back.

"Just in case." I tell him.

He nods solemnly and we continue into the house. I try stay quiet but I hear the witch's voice give me away. "He's back with Stefan."

I instantly hear the pounding of Elena's footsteps down the stairs followed by the slower footsteps of Bonnie and Caroline. I reach the door to the basement as Elena enters the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"I need to talk to him." I tell her while keeping my eyes on Stefan. I see regret and pain flash over his features before he turns away and stares at the basement door.

"I'm coming." She says in a determined voice.

"Elena please stay up here." I plead. "Just hang around with Bonnie and Caroline for awhile."

"No Damon." She says stubbornly. "I need this information just as much as you do. I'm coming."

I roll my eyes and realize my attempts with be useless. "Fine. Just stay a few feet back until he's locked in the cellar."

She nods and I start down the stairs. Once I get to the bottom I hear Elena's footsteps tread down the steps. They pause as she talks to Bonnie and Caroline. "Thanks for sticking with me guys. I'll call you later with everything we find out."

I imagine the embraces her friends give her before they're off while Elena continues down the stairs.

Stefan compromises as I put him into the tomb and quickly lock the door. I turn to see Elena staring through the small hole with a speculative glare.

She walks over to me and I wrap my arm around her waist. I watch Stefan's face go from anger to frustration, and finally sadness and regret.

"So, how do we kill her?" I ask quickly.

"Genevieve won't be easy to kill." Stefan says rubbing his jaw and frowning at the ground. "She killed Katherine and she was stronger than any vampire we knew."

He looks up at Elena with sympathy. "I'm so sorry I got you into this."

Elena just looks at him, her face is twisted into an expression mixed between confusion, fear and anger.

She settles on anger. "You should be sorry. None of this would have happened if you would have stayed faithful Stefan." She replies with a voice filled with venom.

He drops his head in shame. I watch Elena curiously looking for any sign of sympathy or love towards my brother but I see none.

"I understand it will be hard, but how do we do it?" I say growing frustrated.

Stefan looks back at me his face reflecting my frustration. "Well, she goes into Elena's dreams, well you can too. She will have to take off her vervain and you'll have to go into her dreams and kill her."

"I thought you said it would be hard." I scoff. It sounded pretty simple.

"Damon, if she realizes you're there she won't hesitate to kill Elena." Stefan replies in a somber voice. "Wait." He says his head snapping up. "What has she done so far?"

Elena cringes into my side a bit before looking at Stefan. She pulls up her sleeve and winces at the sight of the pink, puckered lines that seem to have not gotten any bigger or worse.

Stefan's face rushes with sympathy and shame. "I'm so sorry." His broken voice replies.

Elena opens her mouth, but closes it quickly as Stefan continues. "That was Genevieve playing, Damon. She could've killed Elena in a heartbeat. She probably will the next time Elena goes to sleep knowing that you're getting close."

"So what can we do?" I yell furiously.

Elena flinches and I instantly get myself in check and stroke her arm.

"You have to find some way to stall her." Stefan says looking at me with saddened eyes. "That's all that I can tell you, honestly."

I take a deep breath and squeeze the bridge of my nose. "I'll work on that." I tell them both.

After a moment of silence I hear Elena's quiet voice. "Well, what do we do with him?"

I glance at Stefan unsure of my next move and stressing over the consequences of both choices.

"We'll keep him in there." I say before turning and dragging Elena up the stairs.

I don't miss the sigh of relief from Elena, or the same sigh of relief from Stefan. I guess I'll have to ask him more about that later.

Why on Earth would Stefan be happy to be locked up?

**Review! **

**More Reviews=Very Fast Update! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Elena: **

We walk up the stairs silently leaving Stefan to himself in the cellar. He supplied us with a fair amount of information, but the problem was deciding if we could trust what he says or not.

I take a seat on the couch and Damon follows by planting himself next to me. For a few moments we let the silence linger while we take the time to reel over everything that has happened and everything that was said.

I was finally pulled out of my thoughts by Damon's inquisitive stare. I turn to look at him knowing that my eyes reflect the confusion and questions that his eyes seem to behold.

"So, should we trust him?" I ask quietly.

"Well, it's the only lead we have." Damon says as he rests his forehead against his palm.

"You seem tired." I say curiously.

He gives me a small smirk and stands. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to try figure this out. I have to call the witch and our little vampire Barbie over so we can sort out some kind of plan."

My jaw drops and I instantly stand in defense. "No Damon, you are not bringing my friends into this. They could get hurt, even killed! I don't even want you going into my dreams."

I see the frown set on his face and deepen as I go on. When I finish he is scowling at me angrily. "I'm definitely going Elena. You are not dying because of the idiotic bastard in the basement."

I give a small, regretful sigh knowing I won't be able to stop him, yet a shred of hope still lingers. I can't just allow him to go into my head and possibly sacrifice himself for me.

"Once you go into my dream she is able to kill you Damon. If you die, that means she'll kill me too." I look at him and by the look on his face he knows I'm right. "We need to come up with a plan and it must be full proof, if not neither of us will be getting out of this alive."

He sighs begrudgingly and falls back onto the couch with his head in his hands. I gently sit beside him and rub his back calmly. "You should eat Damon." I tell him.

He looks at me with tired eyes and nods. He stands and in just a moment he is back with a few blood bags in hand.

"Why so many?" I ask curiously. Usually one could keep him going for quite long.

"I need to be strong as possible." He says when he finishes his first.

He continues to drain the bags dry until there are five empty bags resting on the table. "Feel better?" I ask as he sits back down.

He nods but still looks quite sleepy. "You can go to sleep Damon." I say honestly. "It won't bother me if I just sit beside you. I can read or wa-" he cuts me off mid sentence

"I am not going to sleep while you are stuck staying awake. Besides I haven't been up that long." He says rolling his eyes.

"How many nights have you been up?" I ask him suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter Elena. I don't need that much sleep anyways." He argues.

"Yeah but you need some at least!" I retort.

"I'm not sleeping if you can't." He says taking my hand in his.

My frown changes from one of anger to sadness. "There's something actually keeping me from sleep Damon. There's nothing stopping you. Besides you said it yourself, you need to be strong." He looks as if he's about to argue but I continue on. "How are you supposed to keep me safe if you are exhausted?" I say giving him a pointed look.

"Ugh Elena!" He moans rolling his head back.

"Come on Damon, you know I'm right." I continued.

"Why are you so persistent?" He groans rolling his head towards me.

I huff and give him a determined look. "I'm persistent because I care about you Damon."

"That's exactly why I'm not going to sleep." He shoots back "I'm not leaving you alone again Elena!"

I roll my eyes and give a small huff, but decide to try be more sneaky. I run my fingers up his back and into his black silk locks. I watch as his eyes close as he leans relaxes into my touch.

After a few minutes he leans against the couch with a yawn. His eyes suddenly snap open and he turns to me with a scowl.

"I know what you're doing." He says in a grumpy voice with half lidded eyes.

"Oh come on Damon! You were relaxing." I say returning my fingers to his hair.

He rolls his eyes but relaxes back into the couch. "Ugh, just wake me up if any thing happens." He warns.

"Don't worry. I will." I tell him honestly.

I continue stroking his hair until his mouth goes slack and his face becomes absolutely peaceful. I smile watching his calm expression, yet I am slightly jealous that he is able to escape the world for awhile.

I spend a great length of period just watching Damon sleep while my fingers run through his silky hair.

The silence is peaceful and full of serenity, but too soon it is broken by the sound of heavy banging from below. Stefan must be getting restless. He didn't seem harmful or resentful earlier, just the opposite. He looked as if he was in pain, and regretful.

I decide to take the time to go talk to Stefan by myself. I wanted to see what the noise was about and I wanted to see if he had any more answers.

My fingers slowly release themselves from Damon's locks and I get off the couch being careful to jostle Damon as little as possible.

I descend down the stairs slowly and quietly, though I know Stefan will hear me coming regardless. The banging has increased and I'm surprised Damon hasn't woken from the sound.

I stay on the stairs ready to rush up to Damon if needed.

"Stefan?" I call quietly.

He must have heard me because suddenly the bangs stop and I see his face pop up in the eyehole.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growls.

My eyes widen at his anger. Just an hour before he was apologizing, yet now he was angry and vicious again.

"What's the matter Stefan?" I ask timidly. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

His eyes flash with shock and hope before returning to angry and malicious. "Please!" He scoffs. "You've never been good at lying Elena. You really expect me to believe you care about me?" He hisses.

I frown and all parts of sympathy are gone. "Stefan, you've gone back to that asshole attitude that made me hate you so much." I tell him putting as much venom into my voice. "Fine, you don't want help, a blood bag? Whatever, I'll just go back upstairs."

I turn and I'm about to return up the stairs when a painful yelp comes from the cellar. I see Stefan's hands grasping the bars so tightly his knuckles have gone white. He's looking at the floor yet I can still see his furrowed brow and pained expression.

He let's out a loud gasp and I watch in shock as his head slumps against the bars.

"Stefan?" I call, now worried.

I debate walking over or waking up Damon. Just as I'm about to run up the stairs to get Damon, a shiver runs over Stefan's body and he slowly lifts his head. His eyes meet mine and I can see confusion filling the green orbs.

"Elena?" He asks. I stare back at him in confusion. I quickly see his face fill with recognition and shock. "No!" He groans letting his face drop back against the bars. "What did I do?" Stefan says keeping his eyes on the ground.

"W-What?" I stutter out in a small voice.

Stefan looks up at me with his eyebrows knitted together. "What just happened? What did I say or do?"

"Stefan I-" I start confused by the reasoning for the question.

"Please? Just tell me what happened." He begs.

"You-you were banging around in there so I came down to make sure everything was okay. You were angry with me. You yelled at me." I say not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena." He says and I look up.

"Stefan, please tell me what's going on." I plead.

He looks at me and I watch as he debates whether to talk or not. With a heavy sigh he looks at me. "It's kind of a long story, and you might not believe me." He reasons.

"Try me." I say with all the confidence I can muster up.

"Okay well, I really am sorry that I cheated on you Elena. That was all me." He says with a heavy voice.

"We've established that Stefan, although I still don't forgive you." I say with a determined voice.

"You shouldn't. After I finish the story you will probably drive a steak through my heart. I know I deserve it and I know saying sorry won't help but you really deserve it." He continues. "Okay well I, er, I cheated on you with Genevieve once while I was out getting information about the originals. After I found all bad news I was fed up and angry. I got drunk and well, things happened."

I sit down figuring I may be in for a long story.

"Genevieve thought that it meant something. She wanted me to stay with her, be with her but I finally told her about you. She was extremely upset and told me I'd regret going back to you." He says with a sorrowful expression. "She's one of the strongest witches I've ever met. Somehow she is able to get into my mind and control me, well more like my emotions."

He pauses and looks at me. I just watch him and allow him to continue.

"When I cheated on you with those other girls, she was controlling me to be angry and lustful. Angry towards you, and lustful towards other woman. I wasn't really on human blood. She got into my mind a few times and made me hungry beyond belief, but only when she knew you or Damon was around so you could catch me in the act. She wanted you both to believe that that was the reason for my behavior."

"Why?" I ask interrupting him.

"She didn't want you to know about her until she was ready." He replies not bothered by the question.

"Stefan, maybe you should finish when Damon is around." I say nervously as I get to my feet.

"No!" he pleads. "I need to finish while she isn't manipulating me.

I glance up towards the stairs wishing Damon would wake up. I sigh when I realize he won't be waking up any time soon. I sit back down on the step and look at Stefan, signaling him to continue.

"Whenever I get really angry, or really violent, or lustful, that has been her. When I hurt you, I'm so sorry but I couldn't control myself. I need you to promise you will keep me in here until you kill Genevieve. Please." He says staring at me with a pleading look.

"Okay Stefan. I will keep you in there. I hope you realize though that even though you weren't the one that hurt me physically it's still your fault. Your one night of drunken fun might result in the end of my life." I spit at him.

He ducks his head in shame before I storm back up the stairs. I get to the top and walk into the parlor to find Damon sitting up rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Thanks for letting me get some sleep."

He must have noticed my angry expression because he is instantly beside me. "What happened?" he asks.

With that, I repeat to him everything Stefan told me.

**So, I'm sorry for the lack of Damon/Elena in here but I think I needed everyone to understand what is going on with Stefan, but let me know if something doesn't make sense. **

**Please leave me a review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Damon: **

"You don't really believe that bullshit, do you?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah Damon, I do." Elena replies taking my hands in hers. "You didn't see his face, or how confused he was when he came out of it, her spell or whatever it was. He looked helpless and even though I'm furious that he cheated on me, and that his one night stand may have cost me my life," My hands tense up at her words and her voice softens. "even though I'm furious, I know he's really scared."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Keep him in the cellar like he asked." She says simply.

"Okay, but what about Genevieve? Elena you can't stay awake forever. It's already been eleven hours. Eventually you're going to become exhausted and before that happens we need to come up with a plan." I say with a concerned frown.

"Damon, we have time." She says releasing my hands and moving them to hold my face. Her thumbs rub over my jaw line as she speaks calmly. "I've pulled all nighters before. So far it hasn't even been half of that."

"But you will need to sleep eventually." I say.

"Yes, and we'll make up a plan for then." She says giving me a look.

I give a heaving sigh before letting myself fall onto the couch. "We should get your witchy friend back over here, and vamp Barbie too. We need all the help we can get." I say looking up at her.

She's standing in front of me and gives me a nod. "Could we wait one hour?" She asks looking at the floor.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I want to know you'll be safe as soon as possible Elena."

"Pease don't get mad but," she starts, her voice shaky "we might not be able to find a way to defeat her Damon."

I try to intercept but she continues before I can say anything. "and if we don't I want to spend some time alone with you in case," Her voice breaks off for a moment and she lifts her gaze from the floorboards to me. I see the heartbreaking expression on her face. "In case I don't make it." She finishes.

I feel my fists clench with anger, but what exceeds the anger is the deep seeded despair and anguish that fills my mind at the thought of Elena dying. I try taking a deep steady breath as I make the strongest attempt to get my emotions in check.

Once I feel calmer than before I pat my lap for her to sit down. She quickly scrambles until she is curled up against my chest.

"I-I don't want to die." She says in a voice built up with so much pain and misery I literally feel as if a stake has been shoved through my heart. "I was supposed to grow up, decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old." She says as the tears run down her cheeks. Her eyes lift up to meet mine and I see the tears in her eyes as well as the tracks down her cheeks. Her voice is filled with so much desperation I feel tears build in my own eyes as she continues. "I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choice and.." her voice cracks and so does my heart. "now it's all gone."

"Shhh." I whisper pulling her tiny, shaking frame into my chest. "I will make sure you get to make all those decisions Elena. I promise." I whisper through gritted teeth to hide as much of my pain as possible.

For awhile she just sits there and sobs into my chest while I wait and hold back the tears that threaten to fall. One of us has to be strong and I feel like Elena has been for far too long now.

**Elena:**

I'm finally able to pull myself together. The realization of death was more than I can handle. As I confessed myself to Damon I felt his fear and pain and sadness as if it was my own. His breathing was hitched, just as mine was and his eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

I finally pull away and wipe the remaining tears from my face. "Thank you." I tell him filling my voice with as much love and gratitude as possible.

"For what?" He says as he cocks his head to the side.

"For being there for me." I tell him. "For _always_ being there for me."

He gives me a heart wrenching smile and I can barely register what I'm doing when suddenly my lips meet his. The kiss is slow, intimate and passionate. I turn my body so that I'm straddling his lap.

His hands move to my waist and his fingers run under my shirt, just lightly brushing over the skin. Every move we make is so slow and delicate.

My fingers find their way to his hair and run through the silky locks. I hear him moan into my mouth and I barely hold back a sound that would echo his.

His tongue slowly glides over my bottom lip and I easily comply and part my lips.

All I can hear and see, taste and feel is Damon. He uses his strength and speed to bring us upstairs and before I know it, my back is being pressed against the bed.

His lips leave mine for a moment as he gazes down at me. I give him a small smile before he brings his lips back to mine, just as sweet and delicate as before.

**Damon:**

It's as if my instincts have shut down. I'm used to fast, hungry, sensual kissing that always leads to more, yet with Elena I want everything to be slow and sweet and absolutely perfect.

Of course I want things to go further but if she were to stay stop I would easily listen.

But for now, there is no stopping except for the moment I rush us up to my room. I lay her onto the bed, carefully putting only a small amount of my weight on her.

I pull away from her lips for a moment to gaze down at her. She gives me the most innocent smile, complete with swollen lips and shining eyes.

I immediately bring my lips down to hers and give her slow, building kisses before traveling down her throat. A satisfied moan breaks through her lips and I smile into the kisses I place on her collarbone.

I stop as I get to the strap of her tank top. I glance up at her to see her curious eyes following my every move.

"Elena…" I say in a gruff voice.

"I love you." She whispers when the silence takes over.

Those three words send me over. My lips capture hers in desire and the feeling of warmth in my veins is so prominent that all I can think about it Elena. Every thought in my mind screams for her and I feel her thoughts are the same.

She starts tugging at the hem of my shirt and in a flash it lies in a heap on the floor. I feel her small hands run down my chest and shiver at the feeling.

The contact doesn't last long. Her fingers drop from my chest and her lips pull away as she pulls her shirt up over her head.

I stare at her for a moment, just taking in her perfectly sculpted body. I bring my eyes back up to meet hers and she's giving me a breathtaking smile.

Her fingers return to my chest and graze over my skin with the gentlest touch.

"Elena, are you sure?" I ask with a strained voice. My stomach sits uneasily waiting for the answer that doesn't come.

Instead of replying she wraps her arm around my neck and brings her lips up to mine.

I feel the corner of her lips turn up into a smile as she releases a moan into my mouth. My fingers leave her hips and grasp her belt loops. I give a gentle tug and she instantly starts wriggling free of her jeans. They also find a spot on the floor along with our other clothes.

I take in her barely clothed body and groan in anticipation. I feel her fingers work on my belt and murmur in appreciation as she gets my jeans off in seconds.

She brings her gaze up to me and I feel my heart jump at the sight. Her eyes are wide in excitement and anticipation, and she's biting her bottom lip with an innocent, yet eager expression.

I can honestly say it was the best night of my existence. Looking back I feel bad for Stefan who must have heard every scream and moan from my room, yet if I had the choice I wouldn't have changed anything.

** Sorry for where I stopped the scene. I have no idea how to write any smut so forgive me! And sorry it's so late! I've been really sick and just got my first job! Anyways…**

** This is just a Damon & Elena filler chapter. I will really try to get a new one up soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Elena: **

I let out a comfortable sigh and curl closer into Damon's chest. I feel his fingers run through my hair softly.

"You know we'll have to get up soon." He says in a playful voice.

I turn so I'm lying on my stomach and look up at him. I can't help but let the smile spread over my features. His hair is messy and sticky up everywhere and he has a goofy smile on his face. His eyes are lit up and brighter than I've ever seen before.

"I love you." I blurt out, although I'm glad to have said it when his eyebrows raise and his smile widens.

"You know that I love you too." He replies. "But we do have to get Bonnie over here to help us come up with a plan."

I sigh and roll off him and onto my back. "Yeah, I guess it's time to get back to the real world." I say sitting up.

I glance over at Damon and see him openly looking at my chest. I roll my eyes and stand collecting my different pieces of clothing that have found their way to the floor.

Once I'm finished I glance over at Damon who's sitting in bed with a smirk on his face. "Thanks for the show." He says with a wink.

"Yeah, whatever." I say with a smile. "I'm going to call Bonnie now. You might want to get dressed before her and Caroline come over."

He nods and rolls out of bed. Even after last night I give an appreciative glance and watch as he walks over to his closet. It's crazy how one human being, er one person can be so perfect.

He turns towards me but before I can look away I see his cocky grin and playful wink.

I grab my cell phone from his bedside table and dial Bonnie's number while Damon gets dressed behind me.

"Hello?" Bonnie's sleepy voice comes through the speaker.

"Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry it's so late but I was hoping you could come over and help me and Damon come up with a plan for this Genevieve." I say quickly.

"Oh ofcourse!" She answers quickly, sounding more awake. "Do you want me to pickup Caroline on the way?"

"Yes please." I respond. "I'll call her right now."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She says.

"Bye." I say before hanging up.

Right as I punch in the first number of Caroline's cell I feel Damon's strong arms wrap around me and his bare chest against my back. I instantly lean into his touch as he places a kiss on my neck.

"Damon, I need to call Caroline." I tell him with my sad attempt at a protest.

He trails the kisses up and down my throat. "You can call while I do this." He murmurs between kisses.

I take a quick breath as he places a soft lingering kiss beneath my ear.

"I-I can't focus with you d-doing that." I tell him.

"Doing what?" he mumbles against my throat, though I can feel the smirk on his lips.

I turn in his arms and throw my cell on my bed. I'll let Bonnie call Caroline. I wrap my arms around his neck and relish in the face that Damon Salvatore, bad boy extraordinaire is all mine.

His strong hands grasp my hips and tug me forward so my whole body is pressed against his. My fingers weave into his hair and pull him closer, as if it were possible.

I hear him groan into my mouth, but unlike last night it isn't a groan of pleasure but of annoyance. I pull away and look up at him with my eyebrows knotted.

"Bonnie's here with Caroline." He says in an annoyed voice.

"Oh okay, well put on a shirt while I go down to see them." I say with a sweet smile. I rise onto my tip toes to give him one last kiss.

I leave him to finish changing while I answer the door for Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey guys." I say with a small smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bonnie asks instantly rushing in to give me a hug.

"I'm holding up." I say honestly. "I haven't slept yet and Damon has been helping me."

They both nod and I lead them to sit down in the parlor. I start to give them the explanation Stefan gave me.

"Well, Genevieve is a powerful witch. Stefan cheated on me with her while he was drunk one night a few weeks ago." I tell them. They both frown but I continue. "He told her about me in the morning and she got upset. She wanted him to stay with her but he left anyways. Now she's been controlling him, or well his emotions. She's been making him angry and violent, or hungry and lustful. She even was the one to make him hungry, or that's what he says."

I pause and give them a moment to mull everything over before finishing.

"She can get into Stefan's mind, so it must be easy for her to get into mine. She's able to kill me in my dreams and that's her plan. The only way to stop her is to kill her while she's in my dream. Anywhere outside of there she is too strong."

I pause and debate whether telling them everything. I glance at their worried faces and decide that if involved they should know absolutely everything that they are getting into. "She killed Katherine. She's strong, stronger than you Bonnie by a lot." I say with a regretful sigh knowing the slim chance that we have.

"We'll come up with something." Caroline says in her attempt at a reassuring voice.

"Caroline's right. I'll figure out something. I'll reread the grimoire and keep looking through Gran's other books." Bonnie says with a worried look.

"Don't forget Bree." Damon says plopping down beside me and slinging his arm over my shoulder. "I'm going to call her up and see if she can find anything."

"We'll figure this out Elena." Caroline supplies. "We have to."

I nod, not trusting my voice. I may be getting everyone involved in something to dangerous. Second thoughts flood my mind about all the possible dangers.

I curl into Damon's arm and let the tears fall, not for myself but for everyone that I may have just sentenced to death.

**So, give some feedback! Please! **

**Update on Saturday for sure! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Damon: **

I glance up from Elena's sobbing form and see two sets of concerned eyes staring back at me.

"Elena?" Caroline asks in a small voice. "Everything is going to work out. We're all here to help."

Elena tenses for a moment and pulls herself out from my chest. She looks around and meets my eyes for just a moment.

The tears pour down her face and her mouth opens and closes as if she's trying to find words that won't come.

Finally she manages two small words that easily break everyone in the room's hearts. "I'm sorry." She replies in a small, broken voice and retreats her gaze to the floor.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Bonnie asks quickly before I have the chance.

"Everything." Elena whispers, although it is so silent in the room even Bonnie can hear.

"Elena, please tell us what's going on!" Caroline begs in a nervous voice.

"I-I… It will be my fault if one of you get hurt, or worse!" She says in an angry, yet heartbroken voice. "I don't want anyone involved and I'm sorry I called you. I think… I think you two should just go home."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask baffled. "We can't do this without them Elena." I tell her honestly. "We need all the help we can get."

She turns her gaze up from the floor and glares daggers at me. "There is no way I am even taking the chance to condemn my two closest friends to death." She snaps.

"Elena, you do not have a choice in the matter." Bonnie replies in a determined tone. I watch Elena's jaw tighten as she prepares herself for an argument.

"We're helping you no matter what it takes." Caroline pipes up.

"Did you not hear me?" Elena yells tearing herself from my grip and moving down the couch. I flinch at her anger towards me but quickly get myself in check. There is no possible way I can give in to her this time.

Elena releases a frustrated sigh and glares at Bonnie and Caroline. "It's my life and my problem. I'm sorry I called you over here but I wasn't thinking." She says before her voice turns to pleading. "Please, listen to what I am saying and think about it you were in my position. Honestly, would you let your two friends get involved in your problems if there was even a chance they could die?"

Caroline's lips pull down and her eyebrows knot, but I watch in curiosity as Bonnie's jaw sets and determination builds in her eyes. "Think about if you were in our position. Would you just sit back and let someone you love die without doing anything?"

"That's exactly what I would be doing if I let you help. You would die all because I didn't do anything." Elena counters, her voice has gone from hard and angry to soft and pleading.

"Elena," I say softly and her gaze turns to mine. "I'm not willing to let you die. We need there help."

"Damon, please stick with me on this, please." She begs and my heart wrenches. "Think of it as my last wish Damon. The only thing I want is to know my friends are safe. If we get through this I won't ask for anything else, but please Damon." Her chocolate orbs lock on mine and her voice seeps emotion as she pleads. "Help me save my friends Damon."

I open my mouth but I close it again before I say something stupid and agree with her. "No, they are our only chance Elena. They are coming with me into your dream and together we will kill Genevieve."

I watch as it sets in her mind that I couldn't grant her final wish for her and the girl who seemed unbreakable, broke. The girl who always laughed, cried. The girl that never stopped trying, gave up. She dropped her determined mask as a tear rolled down her cheek and I heard her whisper to herself, "I can't do this anymore."

As a reaction to the destroyed and utterly broken expression on her face, I reached out but she physically flinched away from my touch. She ran upstairs before anyone could utter another word.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask Bonnie uneasily. Her eyes focus on me and the look of pure determination sets back.

"Well…" She starts into the detailed plan she had come up with.

**Elena: **

I knew exactly what I had to do. I ran away from the three people that I cared too deeply for to risk their lives. I ran into Damon's room and throw my jeans and tank onto the floor and crawl under the covers.

I try letting my mind go blank and relax. After the full, exhausting day it's pretty easy to let my eyelids close. Soon I feel myself going under and although there's a strong pang of fear in my stomach I start to fall into oblivion.

**Damon: **

"Well…" Bonnie starts. "It seems that when Genevieve enters Elena's dream they almost materialize so they are in between a dream state and reality. I'll have to cast a spell to hide our existence from Genevieve. That's what I've come up with so far because I figured that you would want to decide how to attack." Bonnie replies looking at me directly.

"Don't worry about that part. As long as you get us in without Genevieve knowing I'll be able to take her down. All I need to do is snap her neck and we are done."  
I say confidently.

"Caroline you should stay behind and watch over Elena's body." Bonnie suggests.

Caroline looks up at her with a worried expression. "What do I do if she stops breathing?"

"That means we are all dead." I say with an expressionless mask although inside I'm dying at the thought. "Tell Jeremy and Ric the truth, but come up with something for Jenna. If that happens," I say avoiding the direct thought. "Remember to let Stefan out of the cellar."

Caroline nods somberly and I take a deep breath as we walk up to my room. We'll have to find someway to get Elena to be okay with this. I frown when I realize compulsion might be necessary.

I open the door to my room to expect to see an angry Elena or a depressed, sobbing Elena but what I see is much worse.

I see Elena lying on the bed, writhing in pain in her sleep.

"Fuck!" I yell running to her side. "Bonnie start the spell. Now!" I scream.

I hear Bonnie immediately start chanting and inside I pray that Elena is okay.

** So the action starts! Stupid move on Elena's part but she's always so selfless and I'm pretty sure this is a move she'd make. **

** The chapters are short but I'll be updating a bit more often. So please leave a review! 3 thanks to everyone who has so far! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Elena:**

In this dream, I'm perfectly aware that I am dreaming, although it's as if someone else is controlling it. The scene around me is the exact opposite of what I would pick if given the choice.

It's raining, pouring to be more exact. Roll's of thunder shake the ground and it's too dark to actually tell where I am. Lightning flashes every few seconds lighting the area around me, so all I can tell is that I am outside in a cornfield. It seems as if this witch Genevieve is working on making my every nightmare come to life at once.

I am the perfect target for a killer thriller movie and at that thought a chill runs down my spine.

Behind me I hear a loud crack of a stem of corn being broken. I don't even take the time to whirl around, I'm immediately running as fast as possible. The thick and sharp leaves whip my face as I run and I can feel the sting immediately but I keep going. The feeling of someone closing in on me runs through my bones just causing me to pump my legs faster and faster, but suddenly I stop.

The realization quickly comes that I need to be caught and although every fiber of my being tells be that I need to keep going I plant myself to the spot and slowly turn around. I can't see anything but black, but I know something is there.

The thunder crashes in my eardrums and by now I'm soaking wet and freezing cold but I just stand and wait for my chaser to reveal herself.

I wait for a few agonizing moments, which feel more like hours hoping that this Genevieve will just come out and finish me. I was praying she'd be quick, leaving no hope for my friends to come in and die too.

After waiting for what felt like a lifetime I finally muster up enough courage and yell into the blackness. "What are you waiting for? You want to end my life? Go ahead!" Even though the thunder is deafening and the sound of rain pounding the leaves fills my eardrums I know that wherever she is, Genevieve heard me.

I decide she will not be attacking anytime soon. She probably wants the fight, which proves she's confident enough to know that she will win. I decide to try a different tactic.

"Just because you can't pick up a guy you want to take it out on me? That's pretty pathetic Genevieve. Even when I rejected him, he still didn't want you! That means you must be pretty bad in bed!" I give a small, humorless laugh and try to hide the victory smile as she blurs about five feet in front of me.

The thunder comes to an abrupt halt, though the rain beats steadily. Lightning flashes continuously like a strobe light so I am able to see the witch every other second. "You are really trying to antagonize someone as powerful as me?" She says in her strong French accent. She cocks her head to the side, studying me. "I really thought that you were smarter than that." She says with a cruel smile.

"Hey, it is all true." I say with a voice filled with false confidence.

In the flash of light I can see the anger flash through her eyes. "You, my dear Elena, are going to regret ever being born."

A pang of fear sits in my guts and my veins have run cold but I jut my chin forward and raise my eyebrows at the challenge. I narrow my eyes at her. "Bring it." I say with the same sense of completely fake confidence.

She lunges forward and I feel her force bring me to the ground. She snarls above me and locks my arms beneath her before she starts chanting, her voice growing louder and louder.

"Bind her to the ground  
By her nightmares filled with hate  
This is where she'll be found  
When I open hell's gate"

My eyes widen at her words and on instinct I begin to pull my limbs from her grasp. I look up in horror as she stands above me, and even without her holding me I am stuck in place lying on my back.

I hear her poisonous giggle fill the air around me. "Have fun." She hisses before disappearing into the field.

The rain continues to beat down on my face and my head thrashes every way looking for some sign of help. I was praying it wouldn't come down to it but I'm practically vibrating with fear and I'm hoping Damon will save me.

A sense of cold fear settles in my stomach as I hear several squeaks coming from each direction. I twist my head to the right to look for the coming threat and I nearly gag as I do.

In the strobe light of lightning I can make out hundreds, possibly thousands of rats making their way towards me. As they get closer I can start to see the details, like their long, yellow teeth and beady little eyes. Some are fat, some are so thin that I can make out their ribs. Through the crowd of advancing rodents I can make out a few white rats, whose red eyes glow in the lightning.

I let out a piercing scream and attempt to throw my limbs. Nothing works and soon the rats are covering me. I feel bite after bite as their long, mangled teeth break through my flesh. I can literally feel bites being taken away.

I'm barely able to form a coherent thought through the pain. The long, sharp claws of the thousands rip through my skin, and the bites are getting deeper. I let the tears flow freely as I'm bound to the ground with no hope of help.

After what seems like forever, the rats starts to dissipate and slowly the remaining rats scurry away and I find myself alone in the cornfield once again. Just the rain falling down and hundreds, possibly thousands of scratched, bites and chunks taken from my body.

I struggle to turn my head. I'm barely able to function with the current pain that overwhelms my thoughts. I glance back up towards the sky and suddenly I see a rush of liquid coming towards me, as if someone dumped a large bucket out.

I'm just able to close my eyes before the burning sensation singes my whole body. I can smell the acid as it seeps into my skin and organs through the many cuts and opening in my flesh. I let out a strangled cry as the liquid slowly melts into my body.

All I can do is cry and scream to let out the pain. I'm unable to move anything but my head and so I can't help but thrash it side to side. At this moment I feel utterly stupid for thinking Genevieve would just kill me. Of course she has a plan and I just made it worse.

I let out a last choked out sob as what's left of the acid either burns into my skin or seeps into the flesh wounds and penetrates my organs.

"Genevieve, I-I'm sorry." I sob out knowing she is probably watching this whole thing. "Please, just kill me." I whimper out.

"I'm just beginning my fun." I hear her voice ring through my ears.

A flash of lightning strikes and I can see her right in front of my face, leaning over me with curious and amused expression on her face.

"What's your deepest, darkest fear my dear, sweet Elena?" She says cocking her head to the side. I cringe back away from her knowing that if I dare open my mouth she will use everything to her advantage.

"Oh, please just say it. You do realize that I know already don't you? I'm in your dreams Elena. I'm in your mind. I know every single thing about you." She whispers an inch from my ear.

"So, let's continue." She says standing up straight and giving me a wicked grin.

"No, no please no!" I beg. "Kill me. Please!"

She turns around and walks back through the field of corn and there I lie waiting for the new slaughter of pain that is bound to occur.

I wait and wait, and I question whether this is the next punishment-the suspense of what's to come. The idea is turned down when I hear a scuffle and voices.

"Elena?" I hear a whisper from somewhere around me.

"Wh-who's there?" I croak.

A flash of lightning reveals Bonnie, just a few feet in front of me.

"Oh my gosh! Elena!" She gasps before she runs over and kneels beside me.

Before I can ask her anything, or even register how she is here she starts chanting what sounds like some sort of spell.

Slowly as the words course through the night I start to feel my limbs and soon I'm able to move them. I start to sit up but hiss in pain and drop back to the ground. I fold myself into a fetal position and let out a broken cry.

I hear the voices and yelling approaching and I barely open my eyes revealing Bonnie who is now standing facing away from me in a protective position as she looks into the tall stalks of corn.

I look around her as best I can and see two figures fighting each other but I can't make out the faces. My brain isn't functioning properly and so through the intense pain all I can do is watch the fight going on just twenty feet from me as the lightning lights up the field.

I gasp suddenly as the fight takes a twist and I see Damon leaning over Genevieve. I whimper in fear for Damon as the fight escalates between the two. I stare at the fight and for a few moments my previous thoughts of pain come second compared to Damon's life.

I watch as once again Damon is leaning over the witch snarling viciously. I hadn't noticed but they had been getting closer and closer.

Just as he lifts his hand to attack, Genevieve disappears and in her place is a replica of me. All the cuts, bruises and marks are gone but her face, her body looks just like mine. I gaze over confused, but realize this is a trap.

"Damon," I croak out. "finish her, please!"

He stares down at her for a moment in confusion, indecision written over his face.

"It's not me." I whisper. I hear a growl from my 'other' body and I scream in pain. My limbs feel as if they are on fire and the hundreds of wounds are searing from the inside out. It must be Genevieve's way of telling me to shut up.

The pain stops abruptly and I open my eyes gasping. I look around to see my bedroom surrounding me. I glance at my body and wherever any skin was visible, cold wet cloths now sit.

I look around in confusion and see Caroline sitting a few feet beside me looking at me with a worried expression.

"Caroline?" I whisper, confused.

I try to lift my arm to sit up but the pain scorches through my body. I let out a strangled cry and collapse back down.

"Hey, just relax. Calm down." She whispers. "You've been through hell and back. Just lie down for awhile."

I nod and take a deep breath. "Wait!" I yell, but wince at the pain in my throat. "Damon? Bonnie? Where are they?" I say in a loud whisper.

Suddenly I hear two sets of groans from somewhere close by.

At the end of my bed I see two heads pop up. Damon is grabbing his head while Bonnie rubs her eyes. A small smile graces my lips when I see that they are okay.

"Damon!" I gasp. "Bonnie!"

Damon's eyes flash to mine and I see the horror etched on his face. I'm guessing with all the rat bites and the acid I look pretty bad.

I look over to Bonnie who has tears running down her cheeks.

"You did it!" I say with a smile, letting my own tears flow.

Everyone was safe. Genevieve was dead. Things could go back to normal, well as normal as it could be in Mystic Falls.

**This isn't the end yet. A little bit more-maybe one or two chapters?**

**Pretty please leave a review with your thoughts.! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Damon: **

I groan as I feel everything around me spin. In just a moment I've gone from pulling out a witches heart in some imaginary cornfield to lying down somewhere with my head spinning.

It takes only a second to realize Genevieve is dead and Elena is safe. I immediately open my eyes and sit up, grabbing my head when the room momentarily spins.

I glance over and see Elena sitting in bed looking severely battered. Her eyes are filled with pain and every inch of her body that is visible is covered in cloths, although I can easily guess that beneath them is her scratched and bitten skin that had been tortured by Genevieve. I look back to her face to see it covered with several deep scratches and cuts that blood had just started to flow from.

I recollect seeing a vat of some liquid being poured over Elena, and remembering the smell I realize it was straight alcohol, yet it must have felt like acid with the many wounds. I feel a tear slide down my cheek at the pain she must be experiencing at the moment but I quickly wipe it away.

I stand up, wobbling for a moment, before walking over to the bed and sitting beside her. I move slow and carefully as to not jostle her.

"Elena…" I start but I realize there really is nothing to say. I want to apologize for not being able to save her in time, yet I want to yell at her for doing something so stupid. I want to kiss her just because I'm so happy she's alive and that this is all over yet looking at her face, sadness overrules everything. I settle with telling her, honestly, how sorry I am but before I can say anything she starts talking.

"Damon," She croaks and just hearing how broken her voice is brings a new wave of pain. "Thank you for saving me." She whispers with a small smile, but it quickly disappears as she frowns down at her lap. "I know it was stupid to fall asleep alone but I was so scared for you and Bonnie and Caroline. I don't want anyone getting hurt and this way no one did." She looks back at me with glossy eyes.

"You did though." I whisper in a pained voice. "I would rather I died than let you go through this." I tell her honestly.

"That's exactly why I did it. I refuse to let you die rather than me going through some pain and living." She replies in a defiant voice, although it lacks her usual strength.

"Never risk your life like that again Elena." I tell her with a voice full of authority and warning, although on the inside I feel as if I should be vibrating with fear.

Her eyes flash with defiance and I know she's about to talk about how she won't let anyone die for her, but I continue before she says anything. "Please, promise me." I let my voice seep with the emotion I've held back. It nearly cracks with the sadness and heartbreak that I've put into it.

"Okay." She says in a small, broken voice. "I promise."

I let out a breath and give her a small smile. "Bonnie." I call back. "Can you do anything to fix her up?" Bonnie appears beside me and looks over Elena.

"What hurts?" She asks Elena with a pained expression.

As if she just realized Elena's forehead tightens and tears fill her eyes. "Everything." She barely makes out before the tears run tracks down her cheeks.

I lift one of the cloths and choke at the sight. It is worse than I thought it would be. I hear Bonnie mimic my gasp as we stare down at Elena's arm. The scratches are deep and fresh, blood has already stained the cloth. Bites trail up and down her arm, marking every space with deep red wounds. Several spots have chunks of skin missing where the rats have bit off.

I look back at her face realizing she is now able to see her own arm. Her eyes meet mine and I can see my own horror reflected through her face.

"We'll fix this." I tell her as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I-I promise we will."

She just nods through her tears.

I hear Bonnie start chanting over my shoulder but by the look on Elena's face, it has no effect.

I turn to Bonnie with a fierce expression to see her standing with her eyes closed, her eyebrows drawn together and a trail of blood falling from her nose.

"Bonnie!" I call, signaling her to stop.

I quickly rise and grab her shoulders when she doesn't listen to my plea to stop.

Her eyes instantly open and she gives me an enraged look. "I was trying to help her!" She spits.

"It wasn't doing anything!" I yell back. "We kind of need you alive to help her and watching you it looked as if that might not happen."

She reaches up touching her top lip as if just noticing the blood. "It's just a nosebleed." She grumbles.

"No, it starts as a nosebleed and next thing you know, you'll be lying on the floor unconscious-or dead." I tell her in a frustrated voice before turning back to Elena.

I feel an ache in my chest as I see through mine and Bonnie's little dispute Elena has remained lying on the bed writhing in pain.

"What can we do?" I beg Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, anyone.

Bonnie's tears fall over and she shakes her head. Caroline opens her mouth but shuts it quickly looking as distressed as I feel.

"Caroline run down and release Stefan. Tell him we need his help." I tell her quickly. She pauses before I turn and yell at her. "Now!"

"Bonnie, go get your grandmothers grimoire. We need to figure something out. The blood flow is just going to get stronger and stronger until we need to take her to the hospital, and if we do that I'll be compelling way too many people." She nods and in a minute she is down the stairs and out the door.

I return to my spot by Elena's side. I can't do anything for her except wet and replace the towels that cover Elena's body. I place a cold facecloth on her forehead and whisper soothing words although I figure they won't help much.

"Damon," She groans.

I instantly speed in front of her face and lean in trying to hear. "Help me." She gasps before sobs rip through her body.

I can hear the footsteps of Caroline and Stefan enter the room but I barely take any notice. "W-what can I do?" I beg her.

"Blood, a spell, anything! Just make the pain go away! Please!" She yells through her sobs.

I turn to Stefan, knowing I have a desperate look on my face. "Help." I plead.

I see tears running down his cheeks, knowing he can also see mine. "I-I don't know what to do Damon. The hospital won't even have something for this."

"A witch? Do you know anymore witches Stefan? A warlock?" I beg.

"No, Damon! I'm sorry." He says with a defeated expression.

"Elena," I say turning back, attempting to get her to look at me. "Elena honey, look at me." She blinks back her tears and looks at me with big, doe eyes.

"I'm going to find something soon." I tell her. "Or else I'll die trying."

She whimpers something incoherent before she goes back to gripping the sheet with white knuckles and arching her back in pain.

I watch in agony as I sit there, helpless while she experiences the intense pain that I couldn't stop.

**I AM SOOOO SO SO SORRY that this wasn't up sooner! I've been so busy with work, school projects & studying and then organizing two different events at school! **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! PROMISE! **

**And who do you think will save Elena? What do you think should be the cure? ;) **

**Leave a review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Elena: **

I hear muffled voices around me but through the pain I can't make out what they're saying. I feel like death would be better than the searing pain that covers my skin. I feel hot tears pour down my face, and I regret not being able to hold them back because as the salty tears enter the wounds a new flash of pain hits.

The sobs rack through my body and I feel myself convulsing in pain on the bed. I grip the sheets as my body arches off the bed in pure agony. The cold cloths provide very little help to the wounds anyway, so when my body shakes and they fall off I don't mind too much.

Through blurry eyes I can make out three different figures hovering around the bed. Why aren't they doing anything for me? Don't they know how bad I'm hurting!

I let out a scream as the pain reaches an ultimate high and then everything goes black.

**Damon:**

After half an hour of writhing against the bed, Elena passes out. Her body puts up a defense against the pain and finally lays her into unconsciousness.

Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline leave the house to go search for some way to help Elena, a witch with a spell, some cure, anything. I feel like its physically impossible to leave the room knowing she could wake up in pain at any second, so instead I sit there and very carefully take her hand in mine.

"I wish I could do something to help." I tell her after sitting there for half an hour.

"There is something!" I hear from behind me. My head snaps to the door to see an excited Caroline standing there. Behind her is Bonnie and Stefan, who look equally as happy.

I quickly rest Elena's hand back down on the bed before speeding over. I look, wide-eyed at the three ecstatic faces.

"How? How can I help her?" I beg glancing at each pair of eyes.

"Okay, so I was reading grams grimoire and in the back there was some writing I couldn't understand. Thankfully with Stefan there, he could easily read what it says." Bonnie exclaims quickly.

"It was Latin. It said," Stefan adds on as he opens the grimoire flipping the the back cover.

"Evil spirits filled with magic,

They will make all your dreams tragic

When you awake its no escape

Unless the proper steps you take

If her true love has a heart that beats  
it may be death that she will meet

But if her love lives on blood and fear  
she lives to see another year

Spell the demon, a human returns  
For which, his world, a true love burns

His strength and life given to his lover  
Her old life will be hers to discover"

Stefan finishes and gives me a concerned look.

"Well, let's hurry up then." I say impatiently.

"Damon, you know what this means, right?" Stefan asks slowly. "You're going to become a human again."

My eyes widen at the realization and a small smile plays on my lips. I'll finally be able to give Elena everything she wants, everything she needs while helping to save her life. Absolutely everything works out, yet I play it off coolly for Stefan.

"Are you saying Elena isn't worth it?" I challenge.

"I-uh, no! I didn't mean it like that." He stutters. "You just seem to love being a vampire so much. I didn't know if you wanted to go through with it."

"Of course I do." I say simply. "Go ahead Bonnie."

She looks at me with something in her eyes I haven't seen before, almost like pride or appreciation.

I look away from her intense gaze. "What do I have to do?" I ask.

"Just sit still. You will probably pass out for a couple of minutes but when you wake up so will Elena. She'll be healed from every single thing Genevieve put her through. No more pain, no more bad dreams or memories. She'll remember everything that happened through the days, just nothing from when she was sleeping." Bonnie explains.

I nod and sit on Elena's bed beside her. As Bonnie starts chanting I look down at Elena and smile knowing I'll be waking to her soon, just a little different version of myself.

**Leave a review! **

**Sorry it is short but there are just a few more chapters and I thought I would stretch it out instead of making one or two big long ones. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Damon: **

I slowly open my eyes from the blackness and take a deep breath. I take in how it feels to let the air fill my lungs, knowing that the air is once again my life support, instead of blood. I open my eyes and I'm welcomed with the sight of big brown eyes above me, staring at me with a curious expression.

"Damon?" Elena's sweet voice questions.

I smile and slowly sit up. "The one and only." I smirk. I look over her and let out a sigh of relief to see her completely unharmed.

A smile brightens her face and her arms quickly wrap around my neck. She pulls me in for a deep kiss to which I quickly oblige. Too soon, I'm the one pulling back and gasping for breath.

Elena pulls back with a smile, but her eyebrows suddenly knot together. "You're pulling back for a breath?" She questions sounding baffled.

"You don't know yet?" I ask looking behind her for Bonnie or Stefan, but all I'm met with is empty space.

"Bonnie said you had something to tell me. She said that we should be alone for it though." Elena says cocking her head to the right. "What do you have to tell me Damon?"

I smile brightly at her, excited Bonnie gave me the chance to tell her. "I gave up being a vampire. You were really hurt and so I had to do something. I'm a human now, and you are healed completely. It all worked out."

I watch as the emotions flicker across her face. Finally she settles on a look of confusion, and … guilt?

"You shouldn't have done it Damon." She says quietly looking down. "You loved being a vampire. You shouldn't have had to give it up for me."

I stare at her with my jaw hanging open before shaking myself out of it. I give her a small smile, tilting her chin up so her eyes meet mine. "I'm not giving anything up Elena. I'm giving us the chance at a new life. You said you might want kids someday, or to grow old, make decisions. Now we can do that together." I explain.

"But you being a vampire is not what was preventing those things Damon." She says with a sigh. "It was a little part, but the bigger part is the dangers I have to deal with. The threats that are coming, and the constant feeling that I could die at any moment. Elijah, the werewolves, Klaus! They all want me dead, and that might very well happen. That is what is preventing me from growing old."

I look at her curiously as she continues.

"No, if you and I were vampires maybe I couldn't have biological kids, but adoption is an option. I can't grow old physically but mentally, emotionally I will always gain more knowledge, more wisdom. If you were still a vampire and changed me we would still have so many decisions to make. Now I stole something from you that made you happy, something that let you protect me and yourself. I'm sorry." She says with a sad sigh.

"I-I'm sorry Elena but don't worry." I say reasoning with her. "Stefan can change me back if we ever decide, and you have a team of people willing to protect you."

She gives me a small relieved smile at the recognition of Stefan.

"We can wait awhile." I tell her honestly. "Being human for awhile doesn't sound so bad. If you want to, now you can have biological children. _We _can have children. You can grow up a little and decide later if you still want to change."

She nods with a new smile brightening her features. "That sounds perfect!" She says climbing onto my lap.

Her arms wrap around my neck and her fingers weave themselves into my hair. Her lips suddenly crash onto mine and I can feel the smile on her lips. Soon she pulls away slightly, though our lips are still touching. "I love you so much Damon." She sighs into my mouth.

I pull her in for another deep kiss. The words sending bouts of joy through my veins. I pull back and look deep into her eyes. "I love you too."

"Forever." She whispers.

I return to kissing her, sprinkling kisses on her lips, cheeks, neck, everywhere. "Forever." I murmur into her skin feeling as if I could honestly sit here… forever.

Suddenly a disgusting, wet grumble breaks through the silence.

I pull back and see Elena giggling like a little school girl. "I guess someone's hungry." She laughs, raising her eyebrows.

I give a small chuckle. "I guess so."

She gets onto her feet and sticks her hand towards me. She takes it and leads me down the stairs.

"Do you feel any different?" She asks as we walk down the old wooden stairs.

"It's weird knowing I have to breathe." I tell her. "And I don't quite like feeling this vulnerable."

She gives another laugh. "Welcome to my life. Being surrounded by witches, vampires, werewolves, it makes you feel a little weak."

"Damon Salvatore does not do weak." I tell her.

"Then challenge Stefan to a fight." She says with a smirk that mirrored my own.

I shoot her a playful glare as we arrive in the kitchen. For once, in over a century, I'm craving food. I'm completely starving as I rush to the fridge. I go around the bags of blood and find a bin full of lunch meats that actually look appetizing.

I pull them out, laying them on the counter before grabbing the bread and mayo. Elena quickly steps in, lightly shoving me over.

"I'll make it." She says simply.

"I can do it." I offer.

"You saved my life." She says with a 'duh' expression. "I think the least I can do is make you some lunch, er dinner."

"It was no biggie Elena." I tell her.

She looks at me with a stern expression and I quickly roll my eyes sitting at the table.

Soon she places the sandwich on the table in front of me. "I hope you like it." She says sitting in the chair in front of me.

I take a bite and moan at the taste. "How can one sandwich taste so good?" I ask with a full mouth.

She just smiles at me and shakes her head.

Right as I finish I faintly hear footsteps coming our way. 

"Who's there?" I call out being careful.

"It's just me!" Stefan says, arriving with a smile. "Wow Damon! It worked."

I'm sure my smile mirrors his own. "Yup, and that means you have to take a step up in the protection department." I say in a warning tone.

"No worries. We also have Bonnie and Caroline." He reminds me. I nod picking up my plate and throwing it in the sink.

"And because I'm the slow, needy human, that means you can do the cleaning and such." I say with a smirk. "Since you are now the faster and stronger one."

He gives me an annoyed glare but it turns into a smile quickly. "I know it was worth it." He says with a regretful voice, glancing behind me.

I turn to see Elena with a conflicted look on her face.

**Elena:**

I look at Stefan, knowing he did cheat on me once, but everything else was Genevieve. I know that you didn't mean to do all those things Stefan, but you know how I feel, right?"

He nods somberly. "I know. I am sorry though. I'm just glad to see you brought out Damon's humanity, literally."

I smile up at Damon who is smiling a real, bright smile.

"Me too." I whisper.

Stefan gives me a small smile before turning and walking out the front door.

I look at Damon who is looking at me mischievously. "Well, lets see how human Damon does in the sack!"

I nearly laugh but manage to keep a serious expression. I let out a fake yawn and let my eyelids hang drowsily.

"It's been a busy day." I say in a tired voice allowing myself to slump over the table. "I think I just want to sleep." I slowly rise from my chair, not missing the flash of disappointment on Damon's features. I am soon behind him and quickly wrap my hands around his eyes. "Gotchya!"

"Why you little-" He laughs but quickly pulls my hands off his eyes. "C'mon, let's go!" He says, almost excitedly.

I release a giggle, but a thought quickly pops in my mind. "Damon, you need protection now." I point out.

He lets out a loud groan as we sit on his bed.

"Being a human sucks." He says with a mock pout.

I laugh, rolling my eyes before pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss.

**EPILOGUE IS NEXT! I just will tie up some loose ends. Show the future and such. Almost done! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a short epilogue to tie things up! **

Elena woke abruptly to the high pitch squeals surrounding her. She opened her eyes to see her three children bouncing on her bed with smiles on their faces. She pulled herself into a sitting position against the headboard and released a yawn.

"Mommy!" The young girl yelled excitedly.

Elena scooped the small three year old into her arms and squeezed her tight. The little girl's dark brown hair hung straight down her back, just like her mothers and her bright blue eyes stared into Elena's lovingly.

"Hello sweetie!" Elena smiled placing a kiss on the young girl's cheek.

The young toddler gave her mom a toothy grin before bounding onto her fathers chest. "Daddy!" she cried.

Damon woke up quickly feeling a sudden weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful baby girl on his chest. "Morning Annabelle!" He said sitting up with her in his arms.

"Mornin' daddy!" She said happily.

"We made you breakfast!" The seven year old boy said happily.

"Just some cereal and toast." The five year old girl replied.

The older two children looked quite similar with their jet black hair like their fathers and olive complexion like their mother, but while the five year old, Elisha had deep brown eyes like her mother the seven year old, Lucas had bright blue eyes matching his father's.

Overall the children were absolutely stunning and had everyone they came into contact with wrapped around their fingers in minutes.

"And what did we do to deserve breakfast?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"You love us too much." Annabelle said wrapping her little fists around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

Damon couldn't help but let the smile break out on his face.

The couple decided after getting married and having their three biological children they would get Stefan's help to become vampires. Elena and Damon went about their lives acting as if they were regular humans with the help of Bonnie who created a daylight ring for Elena.

The oldest of the children could slightly understand that her parents were a little different in the fact that they didn't appear any older, although he never thought much of it.

Elena and Damon were completely satisfied with their choice. Both decided to keep up a steady diet drinking from blood bags, and with Damon's help Elena had never once lost control. Everything had worked out absolutely perfect.

They both understood that one day their kids would find out exactly what their parents were, and one day they would have to discuss and let them make the choice to change or not. Elena was extremely uneasy about the decision but Damon assured her they would cross that bridge when they came to it in another twenty or so years.

For the time being, the children were healthy and happy and thought they had the perfect parents, which overall was as true as possible.

Damon was protective of his children and loved them more than he thought possible. Even Elena was surprised to see how amazing he was with the kids from the moment Lucas let out his first cry. Elena was an amazing mother taking all the experiences from her adopted mother and using them with her children, knowing that she had learned from an amazing woman.

Stefan moved to Italy after helping Damon become a vampire once again, and in turn Damon turned Elena. Every time he visited, he always had a look of guilt and sorrow towards Elena, but truth be told she forgave him a long time ago. She couldn't imagine having someone controlling her emotions and therefore, seeing as everything actually worked out for the better, she was perfectly fine with Stefan.

The children didn't seem to have any aversions to the few times they moved, but Elena was always worrying about her children making friends and having a home. Damon assured her that it was a part of many children's lives and necessary for their family.

Elena and Damon's relationship was just as strong as before the children, maybe even stronger. They had gone through so much and now, realizing they had forever together, everyday was carefree and so easy.

The family had a bond no one could touch and with parents as strong, stubborn and fierce as the two they had, the children would be three of the safest kids on the planet.

Looking back on everything that had lead the couple to where they were in their undead lives, Elena decided she wouldn't have changed one thing. Sure, she went through intense pain and struggle, she knew if it hadn't been for that experience nothing in her undead life could have been possible.

She didn't know how she got so lucky, nor did Damon but they both realized that this, their children, their love, their forever was their fate.

** The End! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love y'all so much! (: **

**Keep tuned for more stories coming up! 3 **


End file.
